I Didn't See It, I Can't Believe It, But I Feel It
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Spencer's been in love with Aria for a long time, but she hasn't realized it. Only Hanna seems to notice the way Spencer looks at Aria. But will Aria return her affections? Will Spencer confess to Aria before somebody else steals her heart? Rated T for later chapters. Sparia. *on hiatus*
1. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. **

**Please review :)**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

I'm not sure how I never noticed it before; I'm usually so good at picking up on these things. Spencer Hastings is hopelessly in love with Aria Montgomery. Not that I'd spent much time with either of them lately. We all sort of drifted apart after Ali went missing, especially Aria. She and her family moved to Ireland or something soon after it happened. Spencer, Emily and I just sort of stopped talking.

"Hanna?" Mona interrupted my thoughts. "What's up?"

I nodded towards the doors of the cafeteria where Aria was still standing looking around. "Looks like Aria's back." I tried to sound indifferent, not tipping Mona off about my revelation.

"Thank God she got rid of that ugly pink streak in her hair." Mona said.

I shrugged and sat down at my usual table.

**Spencer's POV**

First day back at school, and I couldn't be happier. I thrived on academic achievement, and there wasn't much that compared to the first day of the new school year to satiate my academic drive. I had heard that the new English teacher was going to start with _To Kill A Mockingbird_, which is one of my favorite books.

I bought an apple and a cranberry juice and found a seat at an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria. I was about to get my personal copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_ out when I saw Aria standing by the doors. She was looking around the cafeteria. I hadn't realized that she had returned from Iceland. I smiled.

She must've seen me because she started heading my way.

**Aria's POV**

I'm not sure how I felt about being back in Rosewood. The year in Iceland had been wonderful, and it couldn't have come at a better time with all that had happened a year ago. I still couldn't believe that Alison was gone. She'd been missing for a year and as much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't see how she could be anything but dead. I saw a poster of her last night at the Hollis Bar & Grill.

On the up side, I had met Ezra last night, and he seemed pretty amazing. We connected, he'd been to Reykjavik too, and we shared the same taste in music. Maybe this would be a good year, here in Rosewood.

Tamborelli wanted to see me when I got to school. He went over everything I had done in Iceland. I'm pretty sure he was searching for something that I hadn't done so he could knock me back a few classes. I'm not sure why though. In fact, his search had been so thorough that I was in his office until lunch.

When I reached the cafeteria, I looked around for Emily, Spencer and Hanna. I hadn't talked to them since I had left. I saw Spencer's face beaming up at me from across the cafeteria. I smiled back at her and headed towards her.

"Hey Spence"

"Aria! I didn't know you were back."

"We've only been home a couple days."

"So how's your first day back at Rosewood High?" Spencer asked inquisitively.

"I've been in Tamborelli's office all morning. I swear he was trying to find something wrong with my transcripts from Iceland."

"Tamborelli's a jerk" Spencer said somewhat angrily.

I wasn't sure what Spencer's deal with Tamborelli was, but I really didn't feel like discussing him right now. Luckily Spencer changed the subject.

"So what do you have next?"

I pulled my schedule from a pocket in my bag. I hadn't even looked at it yet. I scanned down to fifth period. I had English, my favorite subject.

"English" I answered happily.

"Me too. I heard the new teacher's hot. And he's supposedly using one of my favorite books for the first unit." Spencer said putting her hand on her copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_.

"God, Spence, you're reading that again? I'm pretty sure the last time I saw you, you were reading that for the two-hundredth time." I said jokingly.

"It's a good book." Spencer said defensively.

"So where are Emily and Hanna?" I asked curiously.

Spencer looked around. She pointed across the cafeteria, and I followed with my eyes.

"Is that Hanna?" I asked, shocked.

Spencer nodded.

"She looks GOOD! And who's that with her? Is that Mona!"

**Emily's POV**

I walked into the Cafeteria thinking about Alison. It's been a year since she disappeared. I missed her so much. The rational part of me had succumbed to the reality that she wasn't coming back, but there was still a part of me that hoped she would; the part that was always looking for her to reappear, probably acting like she had never been gone. Yeah, that sounded like something Ali would do, pretend she had never been gone.

When I looked around, secretly hoping to see Ali, I was delightedly surprised to see Aria, though I think I would've been happier to see Ali. Aria was talking to Spencer. I hadn't talked to Spencer or any one of my former best friends much since Ali disappeared. I saw Spencer point across the cafeteria. Following her direction, I saw Hanna and Mona gossiping at a table on the other side of the room.

I started towards Aria and Spencer.

"She looks GOOD! And who's that with her? Is that Mona!" I heard Aria ask Spencer.

I came up behind Aria and said casually, "Hanna's the 'it' girl now. She and Mona are inseparable."

Aria spun around. I saw her face light up when she saw it was me.

"Emily!" she exclaimed.

I gave her a hug. I thought a saw a spark in Spencer's eye.

"When did you get back?" I asked her.

"Oh, just a couple of days ago."

"You should've called." I said.

"Yeah, sorry" Aria apologized,

"Hey Em," Spencer said somewhat curtly.

"Hi Spence," I smiled.

**Hanna's POV**

Mona was rambling on about her latest crush when I saw Spencer point at me over Mona's shoulder. Aria must've asked where I was. I saw the jealousy in Spencer's face when Emily showed up at their table and gave Aria a hug.

"Hanna?" Mona asked, "Are you even listening?"

"What? Sorry. I was just thinking we should buy something cute for Noel's back-to-school bash tomorrow night."

"Great idea!" Mona started rambling on again.

I saw Emily and Aria leaving the cafeteria together. I looked at Spencer again. Her former best friend's frustration was so obvious. I wondered how long Spencer had been in love with Aria.

The bell rang. I got up along with everyone else and started making my way to class.

I saw Spencer standing at her locker, looking in the mirror. I came up behind her, seeing my own reflection in the mirror.

"I know your secret" I whispered in her ear.

Her face showed pure terror. I didn't mean to scare her, but I had to admit that face was priceless. For a moment I felt like Alison. I wasn't sure that I wanted to feel entirely like Alison. I left Spencer standing at her locker and walked away.

**Spencer's POV**

When the bell rang, I made my way to my locker. I opened it and just stood there. I wasn't sure what I was doing here. I didn't really need anything from it. I looked in the mirror. I still looked exactly the same as I had this morning.

Suddenly I saw Hanna's reflection alongside mine.

"I know your secret" she whispered in my ear.

I froze. What secret could she know? I saw Hanna walk away. I turned after her.

"What secret?" I asked.

But she was gone. I thought, what secret could Hanna possibly know? I relaxed a little realizing, Hanna knew and had some of the same secrets I did. Like the Jenna thing. Granted, I admittedly knew a little more about what happened that night with the Jenna thing than the other girls.

I hoped she hadn't found out about any of my secrets that I hadn't shared with her. Like her kiss with Ian that Ali had threatened to tell Melissa about. Not that Ian and Melissa were together anymore. In fact, she had dinner with her family tonight to meet Melissa's fiancée.

I made a mental note to ask Hanna about this later, when I'm able to get her alone. I headed to class.

I was just outside of the classroom when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it. I had a new text message from a blocked number.

_I know your secret. You should tell her before I do._

_-A_

I froze. Alison? It couldn't be. She'd been missing for a year. Could she be back? It could be Hanna; she had just told me that she knew my secret. Which one I wasn't sure, but was she threatening to tell Melissa? But if it was Hanna, why would she sign the message –A?

I put my phone back in my pocket. I walked into the classroom, the hot new English teacher wasn't there yet. I saw Aria and smiled automatically. I wasn't entirely sure why. I thought it must be because I hadn't really seen her in so long, and she had been my best friend once upon a time. Then again, so had Emily, who happened to be sitting right next to her. They were talking and laughing. I felt my smile fade.

Then I saw Hanna, who had also been one of my best friends back then. She was smirking at me while Mona was babbling in her ear. My lips formed a frown as I took my seat in the front of the class. Maybe it was Hanna. But why would she be threatening to expose me?

My train of thought was interrupted when the new teacher walked in. The word in the halls was right. The new teacher was downright delectable. He wrote his name on the chalkboard, underlining it when he was done. Mr. Fitz. He looked around the room.

"Holy crap," Mr. Fitz said looking at Aria, who wasn't paying attention.

No way. Aria could not be back from Iceland for two days and already be involved with our new teacher? No, he must know her from somewhere else. Maybe he's friends with her parents. He's awfully young though. Maybe Mr. Montgomery had Mr. Fitz as a student at Hollis?

**Aria's POV**

I felt everyone's eyes on me, so I looked up only to see Ezra standing at the front of the classroom, staring at me. Holy shit. I knew he said he was going to be teaching English, but I never thought he would be teaching me. This is bad.

My phone went off. I broke eye contact with Ezra and dug it out of my bag, having forgotten to put it on vibrate. Not that we needed to, despite the school's policy, nobody ever got in trouble for calling or texting in class. I knew that much. But it was polite.

Having my phone in my hand I looked back at Ezra.

"Sorry," I practically whispered. I was apologizing for my phone going off, that was obvious, but I was secretly also apologizing for misleading him, though I never told him I went to Hollis, I knew that's what I had him thinking last night.

"Uh," Ezra broke out of his trance and looked at the rest of the class. "I'm Mr. Fitz, your new English teacher."

I shook my head in disbelief before turning my attention back to my phone. The text was from an unknown number.

_Maybe he fools with students all of the time. A lot of teachers do. Just ask your dad. –A_


	2. Our Broken Hearts And Twisted Minds

**Aria's POV**

I walked down the empty hallway towards Ezra's classroom. Classes were done for the day, so I wasn't really worried about anyone seeing us. I had no idea what to say to him though. I mean what do you say to the teacher you made out with in a bar?

I reached his door, and looked in through the window. Ezra was sitting at his desk, he looked adorable, and so focused. I couldn't help but smile as I felt my heart flutter a little bit.

I opened the door and walked into the classroom.

"You told me you went to Hollis" Ezra said the moment I had closed the door.

"No," I countered, "I said I was thinking about majoring in English, and that's true."

"Look," Ezra began.

Oh no, here comes the part where he tells me we can't be together. It's not like I didn't see it coming or anything. I just didn't want it to be over. Ezra was, so far, everything I could want in a guy, and he's sitting right in front of me about to throw us away, and there really isn't anything I can do about it.

"I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought, who is this girl?"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, although with the premonition of what was going to follow, I was trying not to.

I stepped closer to him, putting my hand on his, desperately trying to change fate.

"I'm still that girl" I said, "Nothing's changed"

"Yes," Ezra half scoffed, "Yes, it has. I'm your teacher."

"I know it's not just me," I said, still trying to change his mind, "You feel like this is right for us, too."

"It's not right," Ezra said, pulling his hand from underneath mine.

"We just can't," he said as he stood up and walked away.

I felt like my heart had broken, I'm not sure how it could have, we had only just met. But there was something about us that just felt so right, despite the fact that he was my teacher, and to have it all slip away before the chance to explore it was devastating.

**Emily's POV**

It's hard to think about her, Alison, but it's almost impossible not to. That's the trouble with unrequited love I guess. Not that anyone but Alison had known about that. I had confessed my feelings to her shortly before she had disappeared, and sometimes I can't help but think that I'm to blame for her disappearance. I mean, I know that it's ridiculous, she wouldn't run away from her friends, her family, her home for an entire year just because I kissed her. But even though I know how absurd the thought is, sometimes I can't help but to think that it's all my fault.

When I got home from practice, mom was finishing up a welcome to the neighborhood basket for the family that had just moved into Ali's house. The DiLaurentis' had recently sold it, apparently unable to cope with all the memories it held of their missing daughter.

"Would you mind bringing this around for me?" my mom asked as she put the last of the things into the basket.

I hesitated for a moment. It was weird, the thought of welcoming another family into what I still thought of as Alison's house. But then, with her gone, it was all weird.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed the basket off the counter.

I headed out the door in the direction of Ali's house, or at least what used to be her house. On the way there my mind wandered to where Ali might be for the millionth time since she disappeared. I always tried to envision her alive somewhere. And I found I had no problems, I didn't want to think that she might be…otherwise. My mind drifted to a tropical island, Ali basking the sun, a margarita in hand. That sounded like a place Ali would love.

As I approached Ali's old house, I noticed a bunch of open boxes by the side of the road. At first I dismissed them, figuring they belonged to the family that was moving in, until something in one of the boxes caught my eye. I recognized it as one of my first place medals, which normally you couldn't tell apart, but this one was different. This one was the one I had given to Ali; this one had a heart on the back. I picked it up just to be sure. This was definitely the medal I had given Ali.

I glanced at the rest of the boxes. They were all filled with Alison's stuff. I guessed that it meant that the DiLaurentis' had given up on finding their missing daughter, or at the least, on finding her alive.

I looked back at the medal still in my hands.

"You want that?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask me.

I looked up and saw a girl approaching me.

"Maya St. Germain a.k.a. new girl" she said.

"I'm Emily, uh, welcome to the neighborhood." I said, handing her the basket I had just remembered I was holding.

"Thanks," Maya said, not really paying any attention to it once it was in her hands. "Uh, that stuff was in my room, you can have anything you want."

"Uh, it all belonged to Alison." I said, not really wanting to intrude on Ali's privacy, thought it's not like it was really much of a concern lately.

"Oh, is she a friend of yours?" Maya asked curiously.

I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. On the one hand, she had been one of my best friends before she disappeared. On the other hand, it was just that. She had disappeared, no longer around. I didn't really want to go into her disappearance with Maya though.

"She was, a long time ago." I answered.

**Hanna's POV**

Mona and I hit the mall after school. There's not many days that we don't, to be honest. Today, we were looking for something fabulous to wear to Noel Kahn's back-to-school bash that he had at his house every year.

Mona was trying on her fifth outfit, which, like the first four she had deemed not good enough. And in her defense, none of them were. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Sean passing by the store.

"Be right back" I said to Mona.

She just nodded as I headed out to see my boyfriend.

"Sean!" I called out to him.

He turned around, and waited until I caught up to him. I kissed him on the cheek.

"We're still on for Noel's party?" I asked. Not that there was any reason why we wouldn't be, but I like to make sure.

"About that…" Sean said.

I couldn't mask the horror in my face as he said those two words.

**Spencer's POV**

My bad mood was spoiling my book. I can't believe after all the work I put into the loft and my summer that Melissa and her latest boy toy were the ones who were going to enjoy it. Mom promised that if I did the internship with the mayor and did all the work myself that I would be able to move in for my junior year. My parents always did favor Melissa though. Being a Hastings was tough. Any show of affection from my parents required you to have performed at whatever you were doing with nothing but perfection. And it seemed that no matter how well I did with anything, Melissa always out performed me.

I looked up from _To Kill A Mockingbird_ momentarily, not that I was paying much attention to it, which was a first, to see Wren, Melissa's fiancée. He was putting out a cigarette in one of our flower pots.

"Shouldn't you know better?" I asked, pretending to be reading again, "I mean you are a med student, right?"

"You're a bit of a smartass." Wren said.

"A bit?" I questioned him.

Wren made a noise like he was trying not to laugh.

"Does my sister know you smoke?"

"Does she have to know everything?" Wren asked.

I looked up at Wren and smiled. He was different. He seemed nicer than Melissa's usual boys, and he had that British accent, which was to die for.

"I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft," Wren apologized sincerely, "If you want me to say something…"

He was definitely nicer.

**Hanna's POV**

I don't know what happened. I thought everything was good between us. I thought we were solid. It must have been something I'd done. But I can't think of anything I had done that would've made Sean want to break up with me.

I was sitting on my couch in my sweats, watching some sad movie. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Every time I thought I was done, more tears came streaming down my face.

I didn't understand how he got from 'I love you' one day to 'I think we should see other people' the next.

I was about to dig in to my second pint of Chunky Monkey when I heard my phone go off.

I dove for my phone, hoping it was Sean saying that he was sorry, that he'd made a terrible mistake, that he still loved me and he wanted to be with me.

It wasn't. The text I had received was from a blocked number. I opened it.

_Be careful, Hanna. You know what they say: You are what you eat. –A_

I dropped the pint of Chunky Monkey and my cell phone.

"Alison?" I whispered.

But, of course, there was no response.


	3. These Are My Confessions

**So, I don't think I mentioned this before, but this is my first fanfic, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd review and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks :)**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

It has to be her, I convinced myself. There's no way it could be Alison, she's gone. But it sounded so much like something Ali would do. Disappear for a year, then text us reminding us that she knows all our secrets and could spill them at anytime. No, it's must be Hanna. After all, Hanna did say she knew my secret. But I thought Hanna was my friend. Well maybe, not so much anymore, but I thought we were still on decent terms.

I shook my head, dispelling the theories in my head momentarily. I opened my locker and put the things in my bag that I wouldn't need until after lunch into my locker.

As I closed my locker, I saw Hanna walking down the hall towards me, Mona by her side. I made a snap decision to confront her. After all, what was the worst that Hanna could do to me that didn't implicate her as well?

I half-stomped until I was right in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked somewhat brusquely.

I glared at Mona, before returning my gaze upon Hanna.

"Alone." I added.

"I'll be right back" Hanna said to Mona before following me into the nearby bathroom.

After making sure no one was in there with us, I took out my phone and opened the text message I had received the previous day.

"What is this?" I asked her harshly, shoving my phone in front of her face.

I saw her eyes widen before she shook her head.

"I didn't send that," Hanna said, "But whoever did is right, you should tell her before someone else does."

"It had to have been you," I argued, "You even said that yesterday at my locker, remember?"

"I said I know your secret, but I never sent that text. There really is no point in texting you something I already said to your face." Hanna defended herself.

She had a point, plus Hanna wasn't really the type to hide what she thought, she was very blunt that way.

"Okay," I said hesitantly, "But why do you think I should tell Melissa?" I asked her.

"Melissa? I don't care if you tell Melissa, but you should tell Aria that you like her before someone else does" Hanna replied.

Aria? What? My mind exploded. Why does Hanna want me to tell Aria that I like her? Why wouldn't Aria know? I mean we are friends, or at least we were before she moved, so why would she think that I don't like her? And why would it matter if someone else told her?

My eyes widened as I realized what Hanna was implying.

"What? Aria? I don't like her." I said, "I mean she's a friend, but that's all" I insisted.

"Whatever you say, Spence," Hanna said dismissively, "Hey, what number did that text come from? I mean, if it was me, you should still have my number."

"The number was blocked. It was signed _–A _" I answered.

"Well first, my first initial is _H_, Spence." Hanna said, "But I got one like that, too."

**Hanna's POV**

Spencer stomped up to me and Mona.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked rudely.

She must want to talk about Aria after what I said yesterday.

I saw her glare at Mona.

"Alone." She added.

Yeah, she definitely wants to talk about Aria. She wouldn't want Mona hearing about that.

"I'll be right back" I said to Mona, following Spencer into the bathroom.

Spencer checked to make sure nobody was in there. She took out her phone and started looking through it.

Well, that's weird. I don't get her sometimes. I haven't texted her in forever. But, maybe she's looking for a text Aria sent her and wants an opinion on what it means or something like that.

Spencer shoved her phone in my face.

"What is this?" she practically yelled at me.

Whoa, -A's been texting Spencer too? That can't be good.

I shook my head at her.

"I didn't send that." I said plainly, "but whoever did is right, you should tell her before someone else does."

Spencer didn't believe me; I could see it on her face.

"It had to have been you" she accused me, "You even said that yesterday at my locker, remember?"

I couldn't believe she was still accusing me of this. Doesn't she know me better than that? We were best friends only a year ago. I mean, yeah, I had told her I know her secret, but the looks on her face were so obvious that other people could have noticed it too. Plus, I had already said it once to her face, what would be the point of sending her a text. And also, I would never out her, that's just evil.

"I said I know your secret, but I never sent that text. There really is no point in texting you something I already said to your face." I explained, somewhat hurt.

Spencer seemed to take in what I said, I mean, if I understand it, a genius like Spence should have no problem with that logic.

"Okay," Spencer said slowly, "But why do you think I should tell Melissa?"

Whoa? Hold up? When did Melissa enter this discussion? Maybe we're not on the same page here. I mean Spencer's sister has nothing to do with this. Last I remember, she was a raging bitch. Maybe she thought I meant that I knew she was gay, and she should tell her sister? But even if she was, it's not like she really cares about what Melissa thinks. Melissa's been bitchy too her for as long as I've known her. Whatever.

"Melissa? I don't care if you tell Melissa," I said, "but you should tell Aria that you like her before someone else does"

Spencer seemed confused at what I said. I could see the wheels turning in her head, which, to be honest, wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Spencer was always thinking about something, trying to figure things out. Whether it was a question on a math test or something someone said, it was always in high gear, or whatever.

It must have dawned on her, what I was saying, because her eyes widened into what looked like horror.

"What? Aria? I don't like her. I mean she's a friend, but that's all" Spencer said.

Denial. Wow. Whatever. She can live in denial if she wants to, it's not like I'm going to be able to change that anyway.

"Whatever you say, Spence" I said.

Wait, that text was from some person named –A right? I think it was, maybe it was Alison? I wonder what Spencer thinks now that she knows I didn't send it?

"Hey, what number did that text come from? I mean, if it was me, you should still have my number." I said, not entirely sure if I was making sense.

"The number was blocked. It was signed _–A _"

So it was –A. I wonder what she thinks of that. And where does she get me from the letter A?

"Well first, my first initial is _H_, Spence." I said, "But I got one like that, too."

"Could it be?" I heard Spencer whisper.

"Ali?" I whispered back.

There was silence for a little while. This was too creepy for me to think about. Ali's been gone for so long.

"I gotta go. Mona's probably still waiting." I said quickly and left.

**Aria's POV**

I passed Ezra, who was sitting at his desk, without looking at him. Obviously he didn't want me as much as I seemed to want him or he would be trying to make this work. Make us work. I sat down in the same seat I sat in the day before.

I was content to stare at my desk until class started, and even then I wasn't sure if I wanted to look at him. You know what they say: You always want what you can't have. Well in this particular case, it was true.

"Hey Aria" I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Noel Kahn grinning at me. Noel had never really talked to me before, and I used to have the biggest crush on him before Ali disappeared.

"Hey Noel" I said.

"So…" Noel said.

I wondered if that was nerves I heard in his voice. It couldn't be. Noel Kahn never got nervous.

"You hear about my party tonight?" Noel asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Who hasn't?"

Noel laughed.

"Well, you want to come with me?" he blurted out.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ezra look up. I could feel myself smiling at the thought of making Ezra jealous, though I wasn't entirely fond of the idea of using somebody. Though I could probably fool everyone into thinking I was still interested in Noel. I mean my crush on him really hadn't been a secret. Everyone knew.

"I'd love to" I said, keeping my eyes carefully away from Ezra.

"Great" Noel said, "I have to be there when it starts, so I'll pick you up at seven?" Noel said.

"Actually, why don't I just meet you there?" I said, "Mike's probably going to need a ride anyway."

"Cool," Noel said, "I'll see you tonight then."

I open my copy of _To Kill A Mockingbird_. Apparently the reason Spencer knew it was the first unit is that it was assigned as summer reading, so I had to read the entire thing last night.

"I'm wondering, is anybody else bothered by Atticus' hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" I heard Ezra ask.

I look up.

It is obvious (at least it's obvious to me), by his tone, that this question was directed at me. It made me regret having opened up to him that night at the bar.

"No, well he's Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, but as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed, he's willing to buy into the Sherriff's cover-up." Ezra continued.

I saw Spencer raise her hand and say, "He was protecting Boo Radley."

"Protecting him?" Ezra said, as if he'd just been offended, "From what? The justice system? Atticus is an officer of the court and he's conspiring to cover up a crime. And he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did."

"It was a trade." I spoke up.

This entire conversation made me think that this was his way of not letting go, like he still wanted me in some way, and because he had heard me say yes to Noel, that he was telling me that he was better than Noel.

"What was a trade?" Ezra asked.

"Mr. Ewell would have killed those kids, Boo saved them." I said.

Ezra started walking slowly in my direction as I continued, "And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice."

"Oh, very noble," Ezra said, making his position on the matter of where I stood with my father very clear.

I suppose, in a way, he was also telling me how, because of my reaction to what my father had done, and what I was proposing we do, I was being a hypocrite.

"Too bad Jem was unconscious; you think he might have had a different opinion? Ezra asked.

"He would have yes" I said adamantly.

"You're sure about that?" He questioned.

"He was brought up right" I argued.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

I heard Noel clear his throat next to me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kahn? Do you have something to add to the discussion, aside from flem?" Ezra said, with a tone of hostility to his voice.

"Just, well, his dad was a lawyer; he could get the kid off. Uh, being brought up right had nothing to do with it." Noel said.

I was surprised that Noel actually had anything to say about it, but if my suspicion about Ezra's jealousy was right, then this couldn't end well.

"Really? The whole book is about what shapes us into adults or haven't you been paying attention?" Ezra snapped.

Well it wasn't _really_ snapping, his voice was well maintained in a low, but dismissive tone.

"Oh no, I'm just saying that she…" Noel began.

"Oh no, you're just saying that Aria made an attempt to understand this book and you haven't" Ezra said.

If only he knew how shocked the rest of us were to hear Noel contribute without being told to inside a classroom. For him, this was stepping up. But this entire discussion on Ezra's behalf was uncalled for, as he used his position of teacher to control a discussion that really wasn't meant to be held in such a manner. He's double meaning struck me with every word. And later, he would hear about this.

"No, I wasn't saying that, Mr. Fitz," Noel said, looking down.

"Sorry, what are you trying to say?" Ezra asked, a little bit more relaxed than he had been a moment earlier.

"It'd probably be easier for Atticus to get the kid off than to get Boo off, that's all" Noel said.

**Spencer's POV**

I was the first to arrive to Mr. Fitz's class, even Mr. Fitz hadn't come in yet. That wasn't unusual; I was usually the first one to a class. Mr. Fitz walked in a moment later.

I was thinking about the extra credit my physics teacher said that I could do when I had approached her yesterday when Aria walked in. I smiled automatically at her. It seemed as though she was trying to avoid looking at Mr. Fitz.

Oh My God. It's true isn't it? Aria must have hooked up with Mr. Fitz, not knowing he was our English teacher. I could feel the rage building up inside me.

Wait, I said to myself thinking about what Hanna had said earlier. Oh My God. I like Aria!

"Well, you want to come with me?" I heard Noel say.

I looked over my shoulder, and saw that he was asking Aria.

Great, more competition. Aria's liked Noel for years. Of course she's going to say yes. Who am I kidding though, even if I do like Aria, it's not like she'd like me back. Not in a million years.

"I'd love to," Aria said.

I turned back around.

"Perfect, just perfect" I mumbled to myself.

"I'm wondering, is anybody else bothered by Atticus' hypocrisy at the end of the novel?" I heard Mr. Fitz ask after the bell rang, "No, well he's Mr. Due Process when it comes to Tom Robinson, but as soon as Bob Ewell gets stabbed, he's willing to buy into the Sherriff's cover-up."

I raised my hand and without waiting for any acknowledgement from Mr. Fitz, I said, "He was protecting Boo Radley."

"Protecting him?" Mr. Fitz questioned, "From what? The justice system? Atticus is an officer of the court and he's conspiring to cover up a crime. And he's willing to let his own son take the fall for something that Boo Radley did."

"It was a trade." I heard Aria interject.

"What was a trade?"

"Mr. Ewell would have killed those kids, Boo saved them. And Atticus was still feeling guilty over Tom Robinson, so he offered Jem to take Boo's place. Almost like a sacrifice."

"Oh, very noble, too bad Jem was unconscious; you think he might have had a different opinion?

"He would have yes"

"You're sure about that?"

"He was brought up right"

There was definitely something between Aria and Mr. Fitz. I'm sure everyone in the room could feel something from that intense argument, even though on the surface it seemed to be about the book. I know it's something more than that.

There was silence in the room for a moment.

I heard Noel clear his throat.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kahn? Do you have something to add to the discussion, aside from flem?" Mr. Fitz asked seemingly calm, yet infuriated at the same time.

I wondered if Aria only agreed to be Noel's date to make Mr. Fitz jealous. If that's the case, I'm pretty sure it's working.

"Just, well, his dad was a lawyer; he could get the kid off. Uh, being brought up right had nothing to do with it." Noel said.

Whoa. Noel said something semi-intelligent. When did that happen?

"Really? The whole book is about what shapes us into adults or haven't you been paying attention?" Mr. Fitz said.

"Oh no, I'm just saying that she…" Noel began.

"Oh no, you're just saying that Aria made an attempt to understand this book and you haven't"

"No, I wasn't saying that, Mr. Fitz," Noel said, looking down.

Well this could certainly turn out interesting. My thoughts turned back to Aria as I wondered if there was any possibility that Aria could return my newfound feelings. I doubt it, she's clearly into Mr. Fitz, but if there was no Mr. Fitz, would she?

I stopped paying attention to what was going on in class. I knew this book backwards and forwards with my eyes closed. I started trying to pinpoint when I started liking Aria as more than a friend.

After several minutes of thinking back on memories, I realized, I didn't like Aria; I was in love with her. But there was no way that it was mutual. God Damn Hanna and her big mouth. I would have been better off in the dark.

**Emily's POV**

"Thanks for walking me home" Maya said.

"It's no big deal," I said, "Practice doesn't start 'til four."

"I've never had a jock friend before I guess that makes you my first" Maya said playfully nudging me with her elbow.

I looked up as I heard a thud. I saw a couple of guys throwing Ali's stuff that had been left on the side of the road into a dumpster.

"Are you okay?" I heard Maya ask.

No, I'm not.

"It's hard for me to talk about," I said, "I didn't tell you everything about the girl who sued to live here."

"Alison." Maya said. It wasn't a question, just a statement, confirming who I was talking about.

"She disappeared last summer, she's still missing."

"That must have been awful for you."

"I used to think if I didn't talk about her, I wouldn't think about her." I admitted, not entirely sure why I was telling this to a person I had only met not twenty-four hours earlier.

"But you still do." Maya said again, as a statement, not a question.

"Yeah" I said weakly.

"I'm sorry" Maya said. I could tell she was truly being sincere.

We both leaned in, kind of kissing, kind of not.

I'm not sure why I had just kissed Maya though. I like her, I do. But we just met. And then there were my feelings for Alison, who we were just talking about.

We shuffled awkwardly.

"See you tomorrow?" Maya asked.

"Yeah," I said, smiling.

I started walking back to school for swim practice. I was just around the corner from Maya's house when I got a text. I rushed to see who it was from, secretly hoping that it was from Maya. It was a blocked number.

_Hey Em! I've been replaced, you've found another friend to kiss! –A_

"Alison?" I breathed.

I looked around, but there was no one else to be seen.

Is she back? It can't be, can it? But she was the only one who knew…

**Aria's POV**

"What the _hell_ was that?" I seethed.

"I…" Ezra began.

"No, you know what, it doesn't even matter what it was, in was totally inappropriate and uncalled for," I yelled at him, "And if that _was_ jealousy, than you have _no_ right. You lost any rights to be anything other than my teacher when you walked away yesterday."

There really are not words for how pissed off I am at Ezra, the manner in which he acted during class today was completely unprofessional and seeing as how the only relationship he wants with me is a professional one, his behavior was absurd.

"I'm sorry" Ezra managed to get in when I paused to breathe.

His apology managed to get me to relax a little, well, enough to let him speak.

"You're right, I was jealous." Ezra said, "And it got the better of me. I was completely out of line and I know it. It's just, the thought of you with someone else…I know I said we can't, but…"

"But what?" I interrupted.

Ezra pulled me in and kissed me, ever so gently. When his tongue slid along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let it enter. I moved forward slightly when he pulled away, not wanting it to end.

"But I couldn't stop thinking about doing that." Ezra finished.

Wow.

All I could do was nod and smile.

**Hanna's POV**

This party blows. And the reason it blows is because Sean's here, but not with me. I keep trying to figure out what happened between us, but it never gets me anywhere.

"I hate you, Hanna" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Spencer frowning at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why did you have to point out…" Spencer started.

She took a deep breath.

"Why did you have to point out the way I feel about…well you know who"

I knew it, Spencer's so in love with Aria. Aria's a lot more difficult to read though. I think she might have something going on with the hot new English teacher.

"So, it's true, then?"

"Ugh, why couldn't you have left me in the dark?" Spencer asked.

I thought about it for a moment. Honestly, I thought she knew, and even though I knew I was a little smug about it, I felt more depressed, lonely, and angry because of Sean.

"They say misery loves company, Spence."

"Great," Spencer mumbled as she turned to walk away.

She paused and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I don't really hate you," she said and then walked away into the crowd of drunken high schoolers.

**Spencer's POV**

"Ugh, why couldn't you have left me in the dark?" I asked, annoyed.

"They say misery love company, Spence," Hanna replied.

Bitch.

"Great" I mumbled and walked away.

I miraculously found a full bottle of vodka, and began chugging it.

What happened after that is a mystery; I only remember bits and pieces of it. I was so wasted.

I think I might have told Aria that I love her though, that was probably a bad move.

**Aria's POV**

"So, Em, how was your summer?" I asked, having somehow found Emily after dodging Noel for the fifteenth time.

"Oh, you know, lots of swimming" she said smiling.

"That's cool," I said.

This party sucks. I'm here because I promised I'd be here, but now that I've made up with Ezra, I really don't want to stick around. I think about skipping out early and finding Ezra, only I don't know where he lives. The only person other then Noel who I have really seen is Emily. She doesn't really seem like having a conversation though; something must be on her mind.

"What's on your mind, Em?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing," she said blushing, "Just thinking about cutting out early,"

Lucky, she's got no commitments keeping her hair. I still have to at least talk to Noel.

"Oh."

"You don't mind, do you?" Emily asked.

I'm pretty sure if I had asked her to stay with me, she would have.

"No, go ahead." I said.

I watched as Emily disappeared into the night.

Well there goes my distraction. I guess I better talk to Noel so I can leave.

"Aria!" I heard my name being slurred.

I turned around and found a drunken Spencer hobbling toward me.

"Oh my God, Spence, you're wasted."

"It's a party, isn't that what you're supposed to do at parties?" she said.

"Spence, let's get you home," I said, thankful for an excuse to leave.

Mike was getting rides from friends, so I didn't have to worry about him tonight.

Once I got Spencer into my car, I got into the driver's seat and drove to Spencer's house.

"Aria?" Spencer said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Aria."

I chuckled, "I love you too, Spence"

"No," Spencer said, "No, Aria, I'm in love with you."

What? Spencer's in love with me. She doesn't know how long I've wanted to hear her say that, long before Ali disappeared, but she's drunk and I'm with Ezra. Not that she knows that…

Spencer's in love with me, wow…

"Spencer?" I said.

I got no response.

I looked over to her, and there she was, fast asleep.

I smiled.

It must've just been a drunken mistake, I shrugged it off.

When I got to Spencer's house, there was a commotion outside of her neighbor's house. Not just her neighbor's house, Ali's old house.

I parked in Spencer's driveway and went to see what was going on.

**Emily's POV**

As I was walking home, I saw all the police and the Ambulance outside of Maya's house.

Oh no! Maya!

I ran as fast as I could beyond the caution tape. I was so worried that something had happened to my newfound friend.

I saw her sitting on her front steps.

"Emily!" Maya said.

"Maya, Thank God, I thought something had happened to you!"

"I tried to call you, Em, they found your friend."

Alison? Ali's back? I need to see her!

"I knew she was back!" I squealed, "Is she inside?" I started heading up her front steps.

Maya grabbed me by the arm.

"Em, I'm sorry, they found Alison's body"

**Hanna's POV**

I was standing outside Ali's old house. I had heard the news. Ali's body had been recovered. I didn't know what to think. She had been my best friend. And now she was gone. Not just gone as in missing, like we'd known for the past year, but gone, gone. She was dead.

A single tear fell down my cheek.

Aria came to stand beside me.

"Is it true?" she asked.

I could only nod, not really wanting to believe it myself.

Aria took my hand and squeezed it. She knew how I felt. She was feeling it too.

**Emily's POV**

After a long and terrifyingly horrible night, I finally made it home. Mom was still asleep and all the lights were out. I fumbled for the key to the front door, and opened the lock. I dragged myself upstairs to my room, not turning on any lights as I went.

I can't believe it, I thought as I walked. I can't believe it. Ali's…She's really gone.

When I finally reached my room, I flipped the light switch.

I gasped. It couldn't be. They just…But she's…

"Hey Em," I heard faintly.

It was impossible, but it was really her. Alison. Alive. Sitting on her bed. She looked like hell though. He clothes were ripped. She was covered in dirt. There were huge bags under her eyes. She had cuts and bruises all over her. But through all of that, the supposedly dead girl managed to give her a small smile.

"Ali?" I whispered.

Ali's smile broadened at the sound of her own name.

"I had to come back for you, Em" Ali said, "but don't tell anyone I'm here."

"But why?" I asked.

"They all need to think I'm dead."

"Why?"

"I just…" Ali paused, "I had to come back for you."


	4. Is Everybody Going Crazy?

**Sorry it's a little short.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I woke to the smell of bacon wafting through my house. I couldn't figure out where it was coming from as my parents were out of town for the weekend, and Melissa and Wren had taken a trip to England to visit Wren's parents and meet Melissa.

Now that I think about it, how did I even get home? The last thing I remember was talking to Hanna at Noel's party. I felt the pounding in my head. I need coffee.

I walked downstairs to find Aria cooking breakfast for me. I smiled at her, then all of a sudden I remember being in the car with Aria.

Oh no. I told her that I love her. Shit. Shit. Shit. Well at least it's out there now.

"Oh Hey, Spence, you're awake." Aria said, noticing my presence.

"Mmm," I mumbled, "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Aria laughed, "You were so wasted last night; I was worried about you."

I grimaced, "Not my finest of hours"

"I made coffee, super strong, like you like it. There's bacon, eggs and toast too."

"Thanks Ar," I said, "You didn't need to do that."

I took some aspirin and drank my coffee.

There was something up with Aria, she seems like she needs to say something. She probably wants to talk about what I said last night.

Aria sat silently next to me while I ate. I didn't want to be the one to bring it up, so I didn't say anything.

When I was done, Aria smiled at me nervously.

Oh God, here it comes.

"Spence?" Aria spoke softly, which given my hangover, was probably a good thing.

"Yeah?"

"I know this really isn't a good time, but we need to talk."

"Mmm, I thought you'd want to talk about it," I said. While I was eating, I had decided to be honest and let the chips fall where they may. "I know I was wasted last night, but I meant everything I said to you."

"No," Aria said softly, "I mean, yes, I do want to talk about it, but there's something else, Spence."

Aria looked almost afraid to tell me what she had to say.

"Spence," Aria said softly again, "While you were passed out…"

Tears started fall from Aria's eyes.

"Ar, hey, Ar, it's okay" I whispered, putting my arms around her to comfort her.

Aria shook her head, "No, it isn't" she sobbed, "Spence, they…they…they found her body."

Aria cried into my shoulder, but I was frozen.

They found her…They found her body…Alison was really gone.

I felt a single tear fall down my cheek before I composed myself again. I had to be strong, for Aria, and for the other girls as well. I had to be strong.

"Shhh, shhh, Aria, you're going to be okay," I said, rubbing her back.

**Emily's POV**

I woke, sure that I had been dreaming; after all, I had dreamt I had come home to find Alison in my room. Alison, the girl I had loved, the girl who had disappeared, the girl who had just been found dead. Of course it had been a dream. I concentrated on my breathing.

After a minute or so, I felt it. I hadn't noticed it before, but it was there, the flittering of someone else's heartbeat against my side.

I opened my eyes, to see Alison fast asleep in my arms. Her left hand lay on my chest, and her head was on my shoulder. My arm was wrapped around her tightly.

I smiled at my realization that it hadn't been a dream. I had the love of my life right here in my arms.

After a few minutes Alison stirred. Seconds later she was standing, looking around frantically. Her eyes settled on me and she relaxed.

"Ali," I said softly.

Ali smiled at me.

I knew this wasn't what she wanted to hear but I needed answers.

"Ali, why are you here?" I asked her

Ali's smile disappeared, "Do you want me to leave?" she asked.

This wasn't the same forceful, I always get what I want Ali, the one we had all become so used to. This was a shyer more delicate Ali, though given the state she seemed to be in, wasn't all that surprising I guess.

"Don't get me wrong, Ali, I love that you're here. I just don't know why you are. Where have you been?"

"I told you, I had to come back for you."

"Why? And from where?"

"I never got the chance. It all happened so fast."

"What chance? What happened?"

"I never got the chance to tell you"

"To tell me _what_, Ali?"

Ali took out a piece of paper from her tattered pocket. I recognized it instantly as the love letter I had sent Ali the say she disappeared. I hadn't been sure she had even gotten it.

"I love you, too, Em"

**Hanna's POV**

This cannot be happening. They did not just find Ali's body. Sean did not break up with me.

I sighed. As much as I kept telling myself otherwise, I knew it was all true. Alison was officially dead, though she'd probably been dead for the whole year and we just never knew it, not really. I mean we'd presumed after a while, but there had always been that glimmer of hope that she'd come back to us. But she wasn't going to, because they had found her lifeless body. Ugh. And I didn't even have my boyfriend's shoulder to cry on. You dodged the bullet just in time, Sean.

I didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. It wouldn't do me much good to be sulking around in bed all morning.

Then I remembered: Spencer didn't even know yet, she was too far gone and passed out when we'd found out. At least Aria said, she'd be the one to tell Spencer.

Emily must be distraught. She was completely in love with Alison. Nobody really said anything about it, but it was obvious, and it was kind of an unspoken rule with us girls not to mention anything about it. The only one who ever seemed to mention it was Alison when she was teasing Emily.

I should check on her. She's bound to need a friend right now; she probably took it the hardest.

I made myself get up and dressed and I slowly dragged myself to Emily's house. Her mother answered the door. She let me go upstairs to Emily's room.

Emily's door was wide open. I stood in the doorway just watching for a little while. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Don't get me wrong, Ali, I love that you're here. I just don't know why you are. Where have you been?" I heard Emily say.

There was silence and the Emily spoke again, "Why? And from where?"

More Silence.

"What chance? What happened?"

Silence.

"To tell me _what_, Ali?" Emily practically yelled.

I saw Emily smile and hug thin air.

"Em?" I said tentatively, "Em? What's going on?"

Emily looked between me and thin air a few times.

Finally she said, "Ali's not dead, she's right here."

Emily looked as if she were holding somebody, but there wasn't anybody there.

* * *

**Please review if you want me to keep going!**


	5. Everything I Do, I Do It For You

**Emily's POV**

I woke up from my nap holding a still sleeping Alison in my arms once again. I smiled, completely happy for the first time in a long time. Alison had come back, and she had come back for _me_.

Hanna was acting weird this morning; it was almost as if she had been unhappy to see Alison there with me. No, that couldn't be right. She must've just been shocked; after all I had been too, especially after the body they had found at Alison's old house. Speaking of Alison, and her old house, I would have to talk to Maya, explain to her that I was in love with someone else. I suppose I should break up with Ben, too. Even though Ali doesn't want anyone to know that she's here.

I closed my eyes again, just content with being with Alison. I felt her lips on mine; I hadn't even noticed she had woken up. I smiled; I had wanted this for so long. My smile faltered ever so slightly when she pulled away.

"Em, you don't think Hanna will tell anybody I'm here, do you?" Alison asked.

"She'll probably tell Spencer and Aria," I admitted, "But don't you want them to know you're okay?"

Alison looked like she was thinking, "I guess, as long as no one else knows."

I looked at her, still stunningly beautiful in her unkempt state, "You're so beautiful, Ali"

Alison looked down, blushing.

"We should probably get you cleaned up though, what would you say to a shower?" I asked.

"Only if you'll join me," she said with that mischievous smile she so often wore.

**Aria's POV**

I'm not sure how long I had spent crying in Spencer's arms. From the looks of the amount of light outside, I'd sat it'd been a couple hours at least. I had finally stopped crying, but I didn't want to move; I felt so safe in Spencer's arms. She held me tight the entire time, my head resting on her shoulders, her shirt was soaked from my tears, yet I hadn't seen her shed even one.

I knew that even though she and Ali had almost always been at odds with one another about something, she had loved Ali. Despite the constant bickering that had ensued between them, they were still best friends. I knew she had some emotion she had not released bottled up inside her, but I also knew that as long as I needed her, she would be there for me. I marveled at her strength; to be strong for me, when she wanted to break down and cry as well.

I only lifted my head when I heard my phone go off.

"You should probably get that" Spencer said, "It's been ringing like crazy for the past three hours."

"How long have I…"

"About three and a half hours."

"Oh Spence," I hugged her, "I'm so sorry"

Spencer hugged me back, "You have nothing to apologize for, Ar."

I reluctantly stood up and sauntered toward my phone. I stared at it; I had several missed calls, texts and voicemails. All from Ezra.

Fuck. Ezra. Spencer. Alison. It's all too much for me to think about right now.

My phone started ringing again just as I was about to set it down. I looked at the Caller ID, already knowing what it would say.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Spencer asked.

I grimaced, but after the third ring, I picked up.

"Hello?" I said meekly.

"Aria! Where have you been? I've been calling for hours!" I heard Ezra say through the phone.

"Yeah, I just saw. I'm sorry, something happened last night, and I've just been dealing with a lot."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"My friend she…"

I was on the verge of breaking down again, the image of Alison's lifeless forever etched into my mind, when I felt Spencer wrap her arms around me. Suddenly, I felt stronger, as if Spencer was channeling her strength and pouring some of it into me.

"They found…" I began again, "She's d-dead."

After a moment of silence, Ezra said, "Aria, I'm so sorry"

I didn't say anything for a while, but when I finally found my voice again I whispered, "I can't…right now…I need some time."

"Okay" I heard from the other end of the line.

With that I hung up.

**Spencer's POV**

I wrapped my arms around Aria, willing her to be strong, while she talked with who I assumed was Mr. Fitz. Her body relaxed immediately.

"They found…" Aria started to say, but in the end all she could say was "She's d-dead."

I guessed that Aria was reprocessing Alison's death again, as she remained completely silent and still for a while.

I heard her whisper "I can't…right now…I need some time."

She hung up moments later.

I could feel the worry festering inside Aria. I could only imagine what she must be thinking. She must have been thinking about Alison, Mr. Fitz, Hanna, Emily and myself. I imagined she was worried about hurting me, as I was sure that she would end up with Mr. Fitz instead of me. And then there's poor Emily, who had been so in love with Alison.

"Spence?" Aria said, tilting her head backwards.

"Yeah?"

"We still need to talk."

I swallowed hard. This was it. The big moment. Not that these recent moments hadn't been big as well, but this was different.

I released Aria from my embrace, and returned to the couch. Aria trailed behind me.

The tension in the room was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I was determined not to be the first to speak, but I also wanted to comfort Aria.

"So…" Aria said, finally breaking the silence, "That was…"

"Mr. Fitz?" I offered.

"How did you know?"

"Please, Ar. English yesterday?" I said.

She nodded glumly.

"Spence, I…"

I cut her off, "It's okay that you want him."

"But that's just it." Aria said, "I don't know what I want. Ezra and I, we connected when we met, and he's great, and I really like him."

"That's all I need to know"

"No, it's not. Spence, I really like you, too, as more than a friend, and I have for a long time now, I just, I don't know what to do."

Aria started sobbing again.

I pulled Aria close to me and wrapped her in a hug. "Shhh, shhh, Ar, it's okay."

"No, it's not. If I choose him, I could lose you, and if I choose you and it doesn't work out, I could lose you, and I just, I can't lose you, Spence."

Aria was afraid of losing me? She had to know that would never happen.

"I've already lost one best friend," Aria sniffled, "I can't lose you, too"

"Aria, look at me" I said.

She looked up, tears running down her face. I wiped them away before I cupped her face gently in my hands. I held her gaze and said lovingly, "You will never lose me. No matter what you do, I will always be here for you."

I fought back the overwhelming urge to kiss her. I wanted to so badly, but I didn't want to confuse her. I just wanted her to be happy, and if that meant that she wasn't with me, then I wouldn't let her be with me. Of course we'd still be friends, I'd always be around to love and protect her. I'd just have to settle to being the one who beats anybody who dared to hurt her.

"Thanks, Spence" Aria said, her eyes shining at me from under her tears.

"Always" I murmured softly.

Just then our cell phones went off simultaneously.

I checked my phone. I had a new text from Hanna.

_S.O.S._

**Hanna's POV**

I tapped my fingers on the kitchen counter nervously. I'd left Emily's in a hurry. To be honest, I'm still processing what I had seen. I hadn't talked much to Aria, Spencer or Emily since Ali disappeared, but in the face of her death, and the current situation, my former best friends seemed to be the right ones to turn to.

I wasn't entirely sure what was up with Emily, she seemed almost euphoric. Not sure of what to do, I had texted Spencer and Aria _S.O.S._ which had been our code when Alison was around that it was urgent. It had been ten minutes since I had texted them. I wondered if they would come. What if they ignored it? What was I going to do?

I heard a knock on the front door and I rushed to answer it. Sure enough, Spencer and Aria had turned up.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked as I let them into the house.

"I didn't know who to call" I said.

"What happened?" Aria asked.

Spencer looked as if she'd just been woken up. She had no make-up on and bed head. Aria on the other hand looked as if she hadn't stopped crying since last night when I helped her get Spencer to her room.

"I went to check on Emily this morning" I began.

"How bad is it?" Aria asked.

"I think it's pretty bad"

Spencer gave me a look encouraging me to continue.

"She seems euphoric…" I said.

Aria seemed confused, and Spencer looked shocked, which I'm guessing is less because of Emily and more because she didn't think I knew what the word euphoric meant.

"She didn't notice me until I spoke, but when I got there she was talking as if Ali was right there with her. It was like she was asking Ali questions and she was getting answers. Only Ali obviously wasn't there. When I asked her what was going on she said, 'Ali's not dead, she's right here' but there wasn't anybody but me and Emily in the room" I explained.

We just stood there, looking at each other in complete silence. I didn't know what else to say, or to do, and I think that even the genius of Spencer Hastings was stumped.

Finally Spencer spoke, but not words that comforted me.

"Well, this can't be good."

* * *

**I hope you're all enjoying this. Don't hesitate to leave feedback (good or bad) or suggestions!**


	6. I'll Take Care Of You

**Aria's POV**

We had gone to Emily's house so Spencer and I could see how Emily was doing for ourselves. Nobody spoke from the time we left Hanna's house to the time we returned. At Emily's we just stood in the doorway and watched. It was just as Hanna had said, Emily seemed to be overjoyed. She had conversations with someone who wasn't there, and at one point I think she had made out with thin air. It was terrifying, watching her, I thought she had lost her mind, and in all honesty, she probably had.

It took everything I had to hold in my tears as we left Emily's house, but once we had returned to the safety of Hanna's, I lost it.

Spencer took me in her arms comforting me, "Shhh, Ar, it's going to be okay, we're going to help her."

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but how are we going to help her?" Hanna said.

"I don't know yet, I'll call Wren. In the meantime, why don't you sit down, Hanna, and I'll make you some French Toast"

"Who's Wren?" I asked, when I realized I didn't know who she was calling.

"Melissa's fiancée" Spencer answered as I continued to cry softly on her shoulder. "He's a med student"

Spencer dialed Melissa's number and put her phone up to her shoulder.

"Walk with me," Spencer whispered in my ear.

I walked wherever Spencer did, her right arm still around me, holding me tight, rubbing my back softly. Her head was pressed against her phone pinning it to her left shoulder while her right hand was working on making French Toast for us, well mostly for Hanna, because we know that's what Hanna likes when she's upset.

"Melissa?" Spencer said when her sister finally picked up.

"Is Wren with you?...Can I talk to him for a minute?...It's just a medical question…Please?...It's important…Thank you…Hi Wren, It's Spencer…Yeah, I just have a question for you…I'm worried about one of my friends."

I knew Spencer was worried about everyone and everything that was going on, but through all of that, she was taking care of all of us. She had her arm around me comforting me. Me, who had just recently told her that I had feelings for Ezra after she had told me she had feelings for me. She was taking care of Hanna by making Hanna her favorite food, which always helped her when she was upset. And she was willingly calling her sister, who treated her so badly, to talk to her fiancée, just so she could help Emily.

It was then, it that moment, that I realized that I was completely in love with Spencer, and that even though I liked Ezra, he didn't hold a candle to Spencer.

**Spencer's POV**

Aria broke down as soon as we got back to Hanna's house. I hated to see her cry, but I understood. Seeing Emily like that, it was heartbreaking. Emily, who was usually so down-to-earth, seemed to be unraveling.

I wrapped my arms around Aria, trying to think of the right thing to say, in the end I just said, "Shhh, Ar, it's going to be okay, we're going to help her."

"I don't mean to be a buzzkill, but how are we going to help her?" Hanna said.

I didn't know how to help Emily. I had no idea what was happening to her, but I knew someone who might be able to tell me.

"I don't know yet, I'll call Wren. In the meantime, why don't you sit down, Hanna, and I'll make you some French Toast"

French Toast was Hanna's favorite comfort food. I remembered that from the years in which I called her one of my best friends.

"Who's Wren?" Aria asked, whose sobbing had subsided to silent tears.

"Melissa's fiancée" I answered, "He's a med student."

I dialed Melissa's number, silently praying that Wren was with her.

"Walk with me," I whispered in Aria's ear, so I could make Hanna's French Toast, while still comforting her.

I nested my cell phone between my head and my left shoulder, and went to the kitchen to make Hanna's French Toast. As I walked, Aria walked with me, My right arm holding her firmly to my side, I rubbed her back.

"_Hello?_" I heard Melissa say when she finally picked up.

"Melissa?" I said, "Is Wren with you?

"_Of course he is_" Melissa said irritated.

"Can I talk to him for a minute?" I asked.

"_Why?_" Melissa snapped.

"It's just a medical question" I said

"_No._"

"Please?" I begged her.

"_Spence, can't it wait?_"

"It's important" I insisted.

"_Fine, hold on_"

"Thank you"

"_Hello?_" I heard Wren say.

"Hi Wren, It's Spencer"

"_Spencer, are you okay?_"

"Yeah, I just have a question for you"

"_What's on your mind?_"

"I'm worried about one of my friends."

"_Go on_"

"Well there were five of us who hung out all the time, about a year ago, my friend Alison went missing."

"_Spencer…_"

I continued as if he hadn't said anything at all, "They found her last night"

"_Is she okay?_"

"No," I felt tears welling in my eyes, but I fought them back, keeping them from spilling over, "She's dead."

"_If she's dead, there's nothing I can do_"

"Just bear with me, Wren, please?"

"_Okay_"

"My friend Emily was the closest to Alison out of all of us," I continued, "We went to check on her today. She seems to think Alison is alive, and hanging out with her. She's having conversations with thin air, hugging thin air. We don't know what to do, Wren."

I finished the first round of French toast. I put it on a plate and gave it to Hanna.

"_Spencer?_"

"Yeah?"

"_I can't be certain, and I'm not officially a doctor yet, so I'm not really allowed to diagnose anyone, certainly not anyone I haven't met, but based on what you've told me, I'd guess that your friend has something called brief psychotic disorder. You should really get her to see a doctor._"

"Okay, thanks so much Wren"

Brief Psychotic Disorder. I wonder what that is…

* * *

**Sorry it's so short! I felt like this should be it's own chapter. Please Review!**


	7. Had I Known How To Save A Life

**Emily's POV**

I lay back in the uncomfortable hospital bed, not quite sure of why I was there. They had been running tests all afternoon. What they were looking for, I couldn't tell you.

I felt Alison put her hand on my knee. She didn't want to be recognized, so she had pulled her hair up and pushed it all under one of my hats. She had also borrowed one of my oversized hoodies I wore around the house when I was cold, and my sunglasses.

I smiled at her touch.

"I'm so glad you're here with me" I said.

She squeezed my knee in response,

"Will you sit with me?" I asked.

Ali smiled, and hopped onto the hospital bed next to me. I put my arm around her and she automatically snuggled into my shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered into Alison's ear.

Alison lifted her head to look at me.

"I love you, too, Em"

She kissed me gently before snuggling into me again.

"Ali?" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lose you again."

Ali took my hand and squeezed it tight.

"You won't" Ali said looking up at me.

**Aria's POV**

My mind wandered to the hospital where the doctors were running tests on Emily. We had decided that for now, Spencer and I would stay away, as Hanna had been the only one Emily noticed had seen her in her euphoric state.

I parked the car on the side of the road. I looked at the address written on the post-it note stuck to my dashboard. I looked at the building.

This is the place.

I went inside, wandering until I found apartment 3B. I knocked on the door hesitantly.

Moments later, Ezra opened the door.

"Aria." Ezra said, somewhat shocked that I was standing there in front of him.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah." Ezra said, opening the door wider so I could come in.

Ezra's apartment was nice. He had shelves upon shelves of books. I sat down on the couch, waiting for him to sit down as well.

"I wasn't expecting you" Ezra said nervously as he sat down in a chair across from me.

"I know." I said looking down at my feet.

"So…"

"I really like you, Ezra" I said

"…I really like you, too, Aria" Ezra said hesitantly.

This was going to be really hard. I hate this. Why did I have to push this? Oh yeah, because I was under the impression that Spencer and I were just friends.

"You are everything that I thought I wanted in a guy."

"I'm sensing a 'but' in here somewhere."

I hesitated.

I don't want to hurt Ezra, but I don't see any other way out. I'm so ridiculously in love with Spencer, so I have to do this. For her. And for me. And even for Ezra. He shouldn't be waiting on a girl who's heart belongs to someone else. It's not fair.

"But I'm in love with someone else."

Ezra didn't say anything. He didn't even make a sound. We sat there awkwardly in complete silence for a few minutes.

"Please say something, Ezra." I said.

"I think you should go." Ezra said.

"Okay," I said.

I stood up slowly, I took a few steps towards the door, before I stopped.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

Once I was out of his apartment, I ran to my car. Tears running down my face. I never wanted to hurt him, and I'd still have to look at him in class everyday.

I composed myself and touched up my makeup before making the drive to Spencer's house.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

**Hanna's POV**

"She's got something called Brief Psychotic Disorder." Dr. Stevens said to Mrs. Fields.

"And what is that?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"It's usually brought on my a traumatic event or major stress. People with Brief Psychotic Disorder generally suffer from Delusions and Hallucinations. In your daughter's case, it seems that she's deluded herself into thinking that her friend is still alive, and seems to have hallucinations of her."

I can't listen to this. Emily's not psychotic, she's just Em.

I turn around and walk until I find Emily's room.

When I enter, I see Emily asleep, looking as though somebody's in her arms.

She probably thinks she's holding Alison. I never did understand Emily's love for Alison. I always thought she could do much better. But I trust Emily, more than she knows, so if she saw something in Ali, there must have been something there, buried underneath the layers of manipulative bitch that she usually wore.

I wonder what would happen if I lay next to her, if she woke up and I was in her arms instead of her imaginary Alison? I didn't know what kind of response that would bring out, so I didn't even try it.

I sat down in the chair next to Emily's bed.

Please don't be too far gone. I need you.

"I'm sorry" I said softly.

Emily opened her eyes. I guess she hadn't been asleep after all.

"For what, Han?" Emily asked.

"For losing touch with you," I said.

"Han," Emily started, "Han, don't. It's not your fault. We all fell out of touch."

"I know, I know" I said.

I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

Emily reached over and took my hand.

"We're going to be alright, Han, you'll see, we'll all be alright"

I smiled, tears still streaming silently down my face.

"Is there something else?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? Oh my God, did the doctors tell you something? Am I dying?"

I chuckled, "No, I'm pretty sure you're not dying"

Emily let out a sigh of relief.

**Spencer's POV**

As concerned as I am for Emily, and don't get me wrong, I'm very worried about Emily, I can't stop thinking about Aria. I mean, at least Emily seems happy for now; Aria just seems to be falling apart, and I don't blame her. On top of dealing with the fact that our former best friend is really dead and Emily being somewhat delusional, I just had to open my big mouth and confess my love for her. I swear I have the worst timing sometimes. Not to mention she seems to be involved with our English teacher.

I sighed audibly and started pacing. Not that anyone was around to hear it.

I barely had time to start thinking again before I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door to find Aria. Her hair was slightly disheveled, and her eyes were red and puffy, so she must have been crying, though she tried to cover it up with make-up. But even so, she was breathtaking.

"Hey" she smiled weakly.

"Hey" I said softly, letting her in the house.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she said, feigning confidence, though her voice betrayed her.

"I…I can tell," I said.

"It's nothing," Aria said, a little too quickly, looking down at her feet.

"Whatever it is, Ar, you can tell me" I said.

She looked up at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, and opened her mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

**Aria's POV**

I could feel Spencer's concern.

I looked up and for the first time, I could see her love for me in her eyes. I wanted to tell her how much I loved her, but when I opened my mouth to tell her, I choked. I don't know why.

I frowned. Why couldn't I say those three little words, when I know that they're true?

"Can we just watch a movie or something?" I asked.

Spencer smiled at me, "Sure, pick whatever you want."

I ended up picking out _P.S. I Love You_ hoping that maybe, just maybe, Spencer would pick up the hint.

Spencer popped it into the DVD player and sat down next to me.

I rested my head on her shoulder, and she put her arm around me, holding me, allowing me to relax.

I felt so safe in with Spencer's arm around me, like nothing could go wrong as long as she was holding me, and with that feeling, I drifted off.

**Spencer's POV**

Aria handed me _P.S. I Love You_. I tried not read too much into it, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was trying to tell me something. I thought about saying something, but decided against it. I needed to give her time to figure out what she wanted, though I was sure it would be Mr. Fitz.

I took the DVD out of it's case and put it into the DVD player as Aria got situated on the couch. I grabbed the remote and sat down next to Aria. I worried that I sat too close, or too far away, but dismissed the thoughts as Aria lay her head on my shoulder.

I grinned and put my arm around her, pulling her close. I felt her muscles relax.

It wasn't long before Aria fell asleep. I stopped paying attention to the movie and watched Aria. She looked so peaceful, so serene.

The corner of her mouth twitched.

I wonder what she's dreaming about.

As if on cue, Aria's smiled, still asleep.

Moments later, she mumbled, "I love you, Spence"

What? Did she just say? She loves me? Calm down, Spencer, she's told you she loves you before. Of course she's always said it in a completely platonic capacity. Hasn't she? What could she possibly be dreaming about?

"Shut up and kiss me" Aria murmured.

I wish I could. Wait. Is Aria dreaming about kissing _me_? It couldn't be. Could it?

I decided not to dwell too much on her sleep-talk, but I did listen to her. I lightly kissed her forehead and before I knew it, I had drifted off as well.

* * *

**Coming soon: How will Emily react to her diagnosis? What will happen when Ezra decides to fight for Aria's affections****? And how will the girls react when Alison's funeral brings Jenna and Toby back to Rosewood?**

**Please Review!**


	8. It's All In My Head

**Thanks for all the positive feedback guys! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

Alison woke me up with a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. It was nice waking up to see Alison. I had missed her so much over the past year. I wasn't sure whether the sweeter disposition she had since she came back was due to her time away, or if it had something to do with me, but hey, I'm not complaining.

I wondered what time it was, but I was enjoying every second of looking at Ali too much to bother checking. It seemed so surreal, having Ali back, having Ali love me, and I was constantly afraid that she would disappear again. I savored every moment with her.

Alison excused herself to go to the bathroom just as Dr. Stevens entered the room.

"Hello Emily," Dr. Stevens said.

"Can I go home yet?" I ask, rather impatiently.

"Not yet" Dr. Stevens answered.

I frowned.

"We believe you have something called Brief Psychotic Disorder," Dr. Stevens began.

"I am not psychotic," I objected.

"Calm down, Emily," Dr. Stevens said, "What this means is you suffer from hallucinations and/or delusions. These symptoms are usually brought on by a traumatic event."

Dr. Stevens paused for a moment, "Like the recovery of Alison DiLaurentis' body."

My mouth dropped as I realized what Dr. Stevens was saying. The Alison that I had spent the past two days with wasn't real. She was just in my head. But of course they would say that, _they_ hadn't seen her. She was trying to keep a low profile, right? It made so much sense though. I had seen Alison's lifeless body that night.

I tuned back into what Dr. Stevens was saying.

"The medication should help relieve the hallucinations, and we recommend that you see a psychotherapist at least twice a week."

Relieve the hallucinations? If what they're saying is true, then they want Alison to disappear again.

"No!" I shouted.

"What?" Dr. Stevens said, unsure what was going on now.

My mom ran into the room, "What's wrong?" she said frantically.

"I don't care if she's not real," I said, "She's real to me, and I can't lose her."

"Not again" I said so quietly that I was sure nobody heard me.

**Aria's** **POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring.

Stupid alarm.

I had forgotten to turn it off last night. Rosewood High had suspended all classes for today, in respect for Alison's funeral. I could've slept for another two hours, but I was up now.

I reached for my phone, but it wasn't sitting in it's usual spot. I spent an hour looking all over the house for it before I realized that I had left it at Spencer's.

Spencer. I kicked myself for not being able to tell her. I hadn't told her that I love her. I hadn't told her that I need her. I hadn't even told her that I broke it off with Ezra. It's not that I don't want her to know, It's not even that I'm afraid of her reaction, I mean, she's already told me that she loves me. But I am afraid.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Just what I need, let the steam clear my head.

I spent the first fifteen minutes just standing there, letting the water wash over me, slowly, I felt my muscles relax. I hadn't even noticed how tense I had been.

I felt a wave of calm fall over me. Today, I would tell Spencer. Today, my dream comes true.

I finished my shower a half-hour later. I didn't normally take showers that long, but no one else was up yet, and it was just what I needed.

I picked out a black dress from my closet that fell just above my knees. I wanted to look good for Spencer, but it was a funeral, so anything shorter really wouldn't have been appropriate.

I got to the church where the service was being held an hour early. There was a window looking out to the front of the church located by the stairs. I stood on the landing between the first and second floor, looking out the window, watching as people slowly started to show up.

Okay, so I didn't end up watching so much as staring out the window blankly, thinking. I thought about Alison, naturally, as it was her funeral. I thought about Spencer, how she always stood up for not only me, but the other girls as well, when Ali was picking on us, as she so often had.

About a half-hour had passed when I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me. I turned around, hoping it was Spencer, but at the same time, knowing it wasn't. The footsteps had been too heavy for it to have been Spencer.

It was Ezra. I turned back towards the window. I really didn't want to see him right now. It was hard enough breaking up with him, faced with the knowledge that I would have to see him everyday, but with it being Ali's funeral and all, my emotions were running high as it was. Plus, I'm pretty sure he didn't even know Ali.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Ezra asked as he stood beside me.

I hesitated, trying to decide whether or not to answer him.

"Yeah," I said, "She was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry" Ezra said. I could tell that he meant it.

I looked at him and nodded in thanks.

I looked back out the window, I wondered if Spencer had arrived yet. I couldn't ignore his lingering presence though.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"To show my support" Ezra answered.

I supposed that was a legitimate reason, after all, he was a teacher, though he had never been Ali's teacher. I couldn't help but think that he was there for me though, so I called him on it.

"Why are you _really_ here?" I said, turning to look at him.

"Aria," he said, "I'm not giving up without a fight."

"Ezra, please," I said, "If you care about me at all, you will respect that I'm in love with someone else."

"Then why were you with me?" he asked.

That was a good question. You'd think, if you're in love with someone, you wouldn't hook up with a random stranger. But I had been in love with Spencer for years, but I never thought that she could feel the same way about me. So I had tried to move on. At first with some guy in Iceland, but that faded quickly. And then when I returned, there was Ezra.

I shook my head, and walked away. I was about to go down the stairs when Ezra grabbed my arm and kissed me.

I guess I should have expected it, but I hadn't. It took me a few seconds to realize what was happening, before I shoved him off of me.

"Ezra," I said angrily, "Don't"

I went downstairs, with tears in my eyes.

**Spencer's POV**

I saw Mr. Fitz heading up the stairs out of the corner of my eye. I followed him, and found him standing next to Aria, who was looking out the window by the landing.

I saw Aria turn and ask him something. They conversed for a moment, before Aria headed towards the stairs. I saw Mr. Fitz grab Aria by the arm and pull her into a kiss. I couldn't help the rage inside of me, which only deepened when I saw Aria push him off of her.

Aria came down the stairs, and I could see her tears. I ran up to her, knowing that Ezra was the cause of her tears.

"Ar, what's wrong?" I said, as I wrapped her in a hug.

She took a moment to compose herself before looking up at me. The emotion in her face was completely different than it had been a minute ago, when she had been coming down the stairs. She had looked hurt than, maybe even betrayed. Now, looking up at me, her eyes were shining, she even had a small smile.

"Nothing, now that you're here," she said.

I smiled at her. Aria took me by surprise when she leaned up and kissed me. It was just a small peck on the lips.

Aria stood on her tip toes and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Spence"

I swear, I must have been grinning ear to ear when I heard Aria.

"I love you, too" I said softly.

**Hanna's POV**

I was sitting in the front pew of the church at the request of Mrs. DiLaurentis, after having explained to her that Emily would be unable to attend because she was in the hospital.

In all honesty, even if Emily hadn't been in the hospital, I don't think she would have come anyway. I mean, she thinks Ali's alive, so why would she come Ali's funeral. That would be like admitting that Alison was dead, and Emily wasn't ready for that. Why else would her mind have conjured up a fake Ali?

I looked behind me and saw Spencer and Aria talking to Mrs. DiLaurentis. Probably exchanging condolences, and being asked to sit up front, with me.

I looked at Aria, she looked like she had been crying. I supposed that was normal, it was a funeral after all, but there was a sparkle in her eye that indicated something good had happened.

Spencer on the other hand looked like she was trying very hard not to smile.

Oh My God. Spencer and Aria totally got together!

I held back a squeal, as this was totally not the right place for that. Even I had to respect a funeral.

"Don't hate me now, do you, Spence?" I whispered into Spencer's ear as she sat down next to me.

Spencer elbowed me in the gut.

"Ow. Hey I did you a favor" I whispered.

Spencer shot me a look that said _Not now._

"Hey, guys look" Aria said looking behind us.

Toby Cavanaugh helped Jenna Marshall to her seat, a few rows behind us.

"They're back?" I asked.

"The real question is why are they back? And why now?" Spencer said.

"Guys I've got a bad feeling about this." Aria said.

I nodded in agreement. Seeing them again gave me a knot in my stomach.

I pulled a flask out of my purse and handed it to Aria. We locked eyes and had a silent understanding. Today, it was alright.

Aria looked around before discreetly sipping from the flask. She passed it off to Spencer who did the same. Spencer handed the flask back to me, and I tipped some back before returning it to my purse.

Just then, my cell phone went off simultaneously with Aria's and Spencer's.

_Poor Em. Is she really crazy or are you just blind. I'm back bitches. –A_.

I looked up at Aria and Spencer. Identical looks of horror on their faces, which I'm sure matched my own.

* * *

**Really like the story? Something that bothers you? Suggestions? Reactions? Please Review!**

**Coming up: Ezra won't back down, Emily receives a surprise visit from Toby, the girls meet Detective Wilden, and -A stirs up more trouble.**


	9. I Don't Want To Pretend

**Hanna's POV**

Spencer, Aria and I were leaving the church after Alison's funeral had ended.

"Hanna" I heard someone call my name.

We all turned to see who it was, but I didn't recognize the man who called my name.

"Spencer," the man continued as we looked at him, confused, "Aria, and," the man paused, "where is Emily?"

"What's it to you?" I asked.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim" he said.

"Yeah, we were" Aria said.

"I'm going to need to talk to each one of you" Detective Wilden said.

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing" said Spencer.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements as this is no longer a missing person's investigation, it's a murder. And rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer."

Now, we all know that I'm not exactly the brightest of the group, but the way in which Detective Wilden spoke left little to the imagination. He looked at us as if to say that one of us had killed Alison, which, of course, we hadn't. It was obvious that he thought that we knew something about her death, but we're as stumped as the rest of Rosewood. At least I know I am.

I couldn't help but to check if Spencer and Aria were thinking the same thing.

"Was he…?" I started.

"implying that we…?" Aria continued.

"I think so," Spencer answered.

**Spencer's POV**

"Mrs. Fields" I said, as I saw her close the door to what must be Emily's room.

"Spencer, Aria, hi" Mrs. Fields said, smiling weakly at us.

"How is she?" Aria asked.

"The doctors sat she's got something called Brief Psychotic Disorder," Mrs. Fields told us.

"That's what Wren thought."

"I'm sorry, who's Wren?" Mrs. Fields asked.

"Wren's my soon-to-be brother-in-law" I explained.

"Oh, well tell your sister Congratulations for me, will you?" Mrs. Fields said.

"So, what happens now?" Aria asked.

"The doctor's recommending a medication that helps with the hallucinations in combination with psychotherapy" Mrs. Fields explained, "But Emily refuses to be treated. She said she doesn't care as long as she has Alison."

"We'll talk to her, Mrs. Fields" Aria said.

I nodded in agreement.

Aria and I said goodbye to Mrs. Fields and went into Emily's room.

"Hey, Em" I said.

Emily looked at us and grinned.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

I looked at Aria.

"There's just been a lot going on," Aria said.

Vague, but true. Aria always was good at coming up with explanations or answers quickly, regardless of whether what she was saying was true. Good work, Aria.

"Yeah, but how are you?" I asked.

"Never better," Emily answered, and I could tell she meant it.

I felt conflicted. Emily's condition left her in a false reality, which, in the long run wasn't healthy for her, but I don't remember ever seeing her so happy.

**Emily's POV**

I was glad that Spencer and Aria took the time to visit me; I mean it's not exactly like we've been close recently.

Spencer looked a little guilty, for what, I have no idea, but I don't think it's really my place to pry. It's probably because it took her so long to visit. She'll probably be peeved to know that Hanna beat her to it. She's always been super competitive, way more competitive than I am.

Aria on the other hand, looked perfectly normal, exactly as I remembered. I guess Iceland hadn't changed her much. Then again, she was always good at hiding what she was really thinking or feeling. She'd make a great actress if she had any interest in it.

"I can't believe they didn't say anything to me," Alison complained, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Well if what the doctors say is true, it's because they can't see you.

"They probably didn't see you, I mean it's not like you look like the Alison DiLaurentis that we knew a year ago" I said.

"But still," Ali said, "Don't you think it's strange that they didn't say anything to or about the 'stranger' in the room?"

"I guess. They did seem a little rushed though, I think they just wanted to check on me quickly, plus, I mean, they think you're dead. What did you expect?"

"I don't know. Something?"

"You could've said something if you wanted them to notice you, you know?" I told her.

"Yeah, I know" Ali said, sounding surprisingly bitter.

I smirked at her, though she wasn't looking up to see it. She had a small pout on her face, and it was beyond adorable.

I heard the door open and close, but I kept my eyes on Alison. I figured it was just my mom or the doctor, so it didn't really matter. Alison, looked up after a few moments though. I turned my head to see who had come in after I saw Ali's eyes widen.

"Toby!" I shrieked, "What are you doing here?"

Toby Cavanaugh had earned Rosewood's 'bad boy' rep. Though the reason I think he got his rep was because he was arrested for blinding his stepsister and sent off to reform school, but what most of Rosewood didn't know was that Toby hadn't been responsible for Jenna going blind. It had been Alison. I still didn't know why Toby would confess to a crime he hadn't committed.

"I'm a volunteer," Toby said, keeping his distance, "I didn't mean to frighten you, Emily"

I calmed down slightly, "It's okay."

"No, it's not" Alison said.

I turned to Ali, "Be nice. He's the reason your ass isn't in jail."

Ali grumbled something unintelligible as I turned back to Toby, half expecting him to look confused, but he didn't. In fact, he looked…understanding. It was almost as if he, too, could see Alison.

"Can you…" I began to ask him if he was seeing Alison, but he cut me off.

"See Alison?" he finished for me.

I nodded in response.

"No, but I've had a similar experience," Toby said. He sat in at the end of my bed, and looked at me before continuing to explain. "I watched my mother die. It was slow, and painful, and I was there when she took her last breath. I cried all the way home, but when I got home, she was standing there waiting for me. Or at least that's what I saw. I remember running up to her and hugging her, and it felt so real, but when my dad noticed me having conversations with her, he brought me to my doctors. He was afraid I had a brain tumor or something. But it turns out it was only Brief Psychotic Disorder. They put me on a medication to help me get rid of my hallucinations, but it took a few days to kick in. They set me up with a therapist, who I could talk through my grief with. I was able to say goodbye and let go, which allowed me to move on. Don't get me wrong, I miss my mom everyday, but I couldn't live my life pretending she was still here."

**Aria's POV**

Spencer and I had decided to eat before we went home. Spencer and I had just ordered when Ezra walked in. He was walking towards an empty table when he noticed me. He changed directions and started heading my way.

Great. Just what I need.

"Aria, Spencer, how are you?" Ezra asked.

"As well as can be expected given the circumstances," answered Spencer. She was polite, she almost sounded as if she were talking to one of her parents friends, but there was a hint of hostility in her voice.

Ezra smiled. It was obvious that he thought Spencer was referring to the fact that Alison's funeral had been earlier that day, but I could tell she was talking about his presence, given that I had filled her in on everything that had happened between Ezra and I on our way to visit Emily earlier.

"Well that's good," Ezra said. He paused, "Aria, can I speak to you for a moment?"

I looked at Spencer, who nodded almost imperceptibly. I felt her hand on my thigh underneath the table. I knew it was her way of letting me know that if I didn't want to talk to him, she would get him to leave.

I nodded, but made no attempt to stand up.

"Have a seat," I said, as he looked like he was waiting for me, but I had no intentions of leaving Spencer's side.

"It's regarding…" Ezra began, in such a manner that made it obvious he wanted to talk to me alone.

"If it's what I think it's about," I cut him off, "then anything you have to say, you can say in front of Spencer."

"But…"

I was about to tell Ezra that Spencer was my girlfriend, but then I realized we hadn't had that conversation about what we actually were yet.

"She's my best friend," I said, cutting him off again, "She already knows everything."

Ezra sighed in resignation and sat down.

"I'm not giving up on us" Ezra whispered so that Spencer and I were the only ones who could hear him.

"There is no more us" I whispered back, aware that we were in a public setting with many other people around us.

"Aria, you said it yourself, it feels right for us"

"Yeah, it did feel right," I admitted, "but there's somebody else, and when I'm with that person, it feels so much more right."

"I'm going to fight for you" Ezra said.

"Back the fuck off" Spencer spoke for the first time since Ezra walked in.

Ezra looked taken aback.

I couldn't help but admire Spencer for telling her teacher to 'back the fuck off'.

**Spencer's POV**

"Aria, you said it yourself, it feels right for us" Mr. Fitz whispered to Aria.

We were in the middle of the Applerose Grille, which, if I might add, is not a smart place for a teacher to be pursing his student.

"Yeah, it did feel right," Aria admitted.

I felt my heart sink. Maybe Aria wanted to be with Mr. Fitz after all. Maybe she's just pushing him away because she's scared.

"But there's somebody else, and when I'm with that person, it feels so much more right." Aria finished.

My heart picked itself up again, fluttering, knowing that she was talking about me, though Mr. Fitz had no idea.

"I'm going to fight for you," Mr. Fitz whispered passionately.

"Back the fuck off" I interjected forcefully, but quietly enough to not bring attention to our table.

It must have been Aria's subtle statement about us feeling so right that enabled me to say that to Mr. Fitz. I knew there might be repercussions for my outburst, that may or may not effect my perfect GPA, but Aria was worth it, and Mr. Fitz wasn't taking the hint; it was like he kept walking into a brick wall expecting it to evaporate.

I could tell I surprised Mr. Fitz, in fact, I may have even scared him. Needless to say, he left almost immediately, after mumbling a nice to see you girls again, which was mostly in keeping up with the charade.

When Mr. Fitz had left, I took Aria's hand in mine and squeezed it, letting her know that everything was going to be okay.

Just then, my phone beeped, indicating I had gotten a new message. I opened it. There was a picture of Ian and I kissing from over a year ago.

_Report Aria's relationship or your sister gets this –A_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think in the review section below :)**


	10. You Put Your Arms Around Me And I'm Home

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't get a chance to update yesterday, I'm just starting a new job, and between working, interviews, and other things, I wasn't able to finish writing this. It's a little short because there's no Emily or Hanna in this one. **

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Who the _hell_ does A think she is? It couldn't be Alison. I mean, she's dead. But who else knew? She even told me that she was going to tell Melissa herself. She always did like to play with everyone, it's like we were her toys. If it's not Ali, then who could it be? The only other person who knew was Ian. More importantly, where did A get this picture from? I mean, we only kissed that one time. Not that any of this matters anyway. A is going to show that picture to Melissa unless I report Aria's fling with Mr. Fitz, and there's no way I would do that to Aria. I know that reporting Mr. Fitz would likely keep Mr. Fitz from continuing to pursue Aria, but there's no way I could do it without hurting Aria, and her reputation within Rosewood. I would never, I could never do anything to hurt Aria.

"What's got you so worried, Spence?" Melissa asked, having just appeared in my doorway.

I so do not need this right now.

"Nothing," I said dismissively.

"Spence, we can hear you pacing downstairs" Melissa said.

I hadn't even realized I was pacing. Oh…whoops. Unfortunately my entire family seemed to know that I paced when I was really worried and I thought no one was around. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear them get home.

I needed to think of an excuse, and fast. Melissa could not know what I was thinking.

"I think the new English teacher hates me, and he seems like the type of guy who might let his distaste for me interfere with his grading," I told Melissa.

It sounded good, like something I would legitimately worry about. Worrying about grades and things that might negatively impact them was a typical me thing. Actually it was a typical Hastings thing, so Melissa might actually be understanding about it.

Even better, it was true. I was worried about Mr. Fitz letting my outburst at dinner tonight cloud his judgment where my grades are concerned, but Melissa didn't need to know that this wasn't why I was pacing. In fact, compared to what I was really worrying about, this was nothing. By tomorrow, she'll probably hate me. More than the general dislike she has of me now.

"Why do you think he hates you?" Melissa asked. If I didn't know better, I might actually think she was concerned.

"I could see it in his eyes," I answered quickly, "Now, will you leave me alone?"

**Aria's POV**

I didn't know where to go, so I just started walking. It hadn't even been a week since we got home, but already I could feel my whole life unraveling. Home just didn't feel like home anymore.

I had no destination, but fittingly, I found myself at the playground where the five of us used to meet when Ali was alive. I supposed it was the best place I could have gone. It was quiet, and being that it was night, it was dark. The moon and the stars offered just enough light for me to be able to see what was directly in front of me. I found my way to the swings and sat down.

I pushed myself back and forth with my foot, mulling over memories of Alison, and in my own way, laying her to rest in peace. I smiled, remembering one of my earliest memories of Alison, and unsurprisingly, one of my favorites. It was the day Ali introduced me to Spencer.

Spencer. I wish she was here. She'd understand all the thoughts running through my head right now. We really need to talk anyway.

Suddenly I heard something crack behind me. I spun around quickly, my eyes scouring to see in the darkness. I heard another crack, whatever it was, it was closer now.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Aria?"

I relaxed instantly. I would know that voice anywhere.

"Spencer!" I almost shouted.

I didn't try to hide my delight. It was as if she was granting my wish.

"Ar, what are you doing out here? It's late, and it's dark, and you're alone," Spencer said, the worry coloring her voice.

"Probably the same thing you're doing here" I retorted.

"Touché," Spencer said as she sat down in the swing next to me, "Are you alright?"

Was I alright? I wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. In some ways, I was, especially now that Spencer was here. But at the same time, I suppose I was falling apart.

"I was thinking about the day Ali introduced us," I said.

With the faint moonlight, I was just barely able to see the grin that spread across Spencer's face, probably thinking of that day.

"You were wearing that little blue dress with the black accents," Spencer murmured so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"You remember what I was wearing?" I asked, stunned.

Spencer laughed softly, "I do."

"Spence," I said hesitantly, not wanting to ruin the moment we were sharing, but knowing that this was something I needed.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"I thought we were," Spencer said, her voice was light, but there was a trace of worry in it.

I laughed, "I mean, about us"

Spencer nodded, knowing that's what I meant all along.

I wondered where to begin.

I noticed her hands were fidgeting in her lap. I reached over and took her hand in mine, squeezing it lightly.

"About tonight," I started.

"I'm sorry about Ezra, he just…" I said at the same time as Spencer said, "I'm sorry if I overstepped, it just…"

"No, look, Spence, I meant what I said today, I really do love you. And I have for a while, now. I just never thought that you'd feel the same way, so I tried to move on. And then when you told me that you loved me, I was shocked, but you were wasted, and I had just made up with Ezra, and…"

I hadn't noticed that Spencer had gotten up from the swing beside me and was now standing directly in front of me, so when I felt her hand on my cheek, I was surprised. I looked up into her eyes that were filled with nothing but love. Then she leaned in and kissed me.

My arms flew around her neck, pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I finally felt at home.

* * *

** As always, reviews are welcomed and encouraged. **


	11. The Moment's Gone, I'm Still Holding On

**Alright, this chapter is mostly Emily, but there's a little bit of Sparia at the end.**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I hadn't slept much, I just lay there silently with a war raging in my head. I had heard everything that Toby had said. I was completely torn, on the one hand, I knew that receiving treatment was the right thing to do, not only for me, but for everyone that cared about me too, but then there was Ali, who, even as a hallucination, felt so real to me. Was I really ready to give her up again? Ali, who was everything I ever wanted right here in my arms.

I felt Ali stir in my arms. I turned my head to kiss her on her forehead.

How could I give this up?

I'm finally happy, really happy, but is it worth it if everyone I care about is miserable watching me be happy. They should really just be happy that I'm happy. I guess I understand, if I saw someone I love really happy talking to someone who wasn't there, I suppose I'd be worried too.

I tried to give myself some perspective. If it had been me that disappeared, turning up dead later, and Ali had been the one having hallucinations of me, and everyone was worried about her, I'd want her to have the treatment. I'd want her to be healthy, not just happy.

I had made my decision.

I closed my eyes, trying to enjoy what was left of my time with Ali.

I felt Ali stir in my arms again, what was probably ten minutes later. I felt my cheeks pull up into a smile. I felt her arms wrap around me, and moments later I felt her lips on mine. She started to pull away, when I caught her soft lips in mine, wrapping my arms around her, in an effort to prevent her from moving.

I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Ali being Ali, she denied me at first, just for the pure satisfaction of having control, and probably at my frustration because I wanted her so desperately. After a minute or two, she finally parted her lips, allowing my tongue to explore her mouth, and hers, mine.

I eventually broke the kiss, pulling back enough to stare into her beautiful blue eyes. I held her face carefully in my hands.

"God, I love you so much, Ali," I said.

"I love you, too, Em," Ali said, "More than you'll ever know."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I hoped Ali didn't see it as I fought myself, trying to make sure no others escaped.

"Em," Ali said in her softest voice reserved only for me, "Em, baby, what's wrong?"

My heart fluttered hearing her call me baby, it was as if I was truly hers.

But I'm not. I reminded myself. She's all mine because she's in my head. Ali never loved me back. Ali's dead.

But it was so hard to convince myself of that seeing her right in front of me, looking at me as if I'm the only thing in the world that matters.

"I just, I love you so much, Ali," I said.

And with that the tears let loose.

"And I don't know how to tell you this," I cried into her shoulder.

"Shhh, Em, it's okay, everything's going to be alright," Ali whispered to me.

But it wasn't. I knew that. I would either lose her, or lose everybody else. And as much as even the idea of it pained me, I had to let her go.

"Ali," I whispered, scared to death of her reaction, "Ali, I'm going through with the treatment."

I felt her freeze. Slowly she sat up, breaking all contact with me except for the place on my legs where she was sitting.

"You don't want me?" Ali asked sounding confused and heartbroken.

I hated myself for doing this to her, though she was apparently only an overactive figment of my imagination. It would have been different if they had questioned my love for Ali, I would have never let Ali go, but this was different. They knew I loved Ali, though I'll admit, I don't think my parents knew _how_ I loved Ali, but they knew I loved her nonetheless. They even accepted that I loved Ali. It was just that _this_ Ali wasn't real. And I couldn't choose _this_ Ali over everybody else knowing that there's a chance that she might disappear on her own anyway.

"Ali," I said softly.

I wiped the tears that had started pouring down her face. It was times like this when I knew that they were right. The real Ali would have never let anyone see her cry.

I took her hands in one of mine, using my other hand, first to move a strand of her hair from her face, then to caress her cheek.

"I want you so much it hurts," I told her looking into her eyes, "This was the hardest decision I've ever had to make. But, baby, if they're right, if you're only in my head, if you're only real to me, then you could be in my arms in one moment, and gone the next, and I'll have alienated everyone else that I care about. I love you so much, and I never want to lose you, so I hope with all my heart that they're wrong."

And it was true, regardless of everything that was logical, I hoped with all my heart that Ali was real, and alive, and here, and in love with me. I hope that I could spend the rest of my life having her to hold in my arms.

"Because if they're wrong, I know you'll still be here with me," I continued, "And I will be the happiest girl in the world because I'll have you."

I leaned in to kiss her, gently at first, but after I felt her lips respond to mine, we slowly became more passionate, like this was the last kiss we'd ever have.

It was Ali who broke the kiss this time.

"Em," she said timidly, looking anywhere but at me, "I'm scared. What if they're right? What if I'm not real? What's going to happen to me?"

"Ali, look at me," I said.

Slowly, Alison turned her head toward me. I could see her emotion in her eyes. All the fears I couldn't quell, the insecurity, and worst of all, the doubt, like she thought she wasn't enough for me. It broke my heart. I wanted so much to tell her that, for her, I wouldn't go through with it, that I'd give it all up for her. But I couldn't.

"You are real to _me_. These last few days with you have been the best of my life, and I wouldn't trade them for anything. Don't you want to prove to them that the only crazy I am is crazy for you?"

She smiled unwillingly. She crawled up next to me, wrapping her arms around me, holding onto me for dear life. I lay back on the bed, bringing her down with me. My arm holding her tightly, letting her know that I won't let go.

A few minutes later, my mom walked in.

"Em?" my mom said uncertainly.

I looked over at her. I could see from her eyes that she'd been crying.

"Em, I…"

"I'll do it," I said cutting her off.

**Aria's POV**

I woke up with the feeling that today was going to be a great day. I mean, as great as any school day can be, but even school couldn't dampen my mood today.

I heard my phone buzz.

_Good morning sunshine. Just wanted to be the first person you heard from this morning, I hope I didn't wake you though. Love you 3 –Spencer_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_Good morning to you too. I must have the sweetest girlfriend ever. Well you got what you wanted I just woke up a minute before I got your text :) Love you too 3 –Aria_

It wasn't long before Spencer texted me back.

_Yeah, well don't go around advertising shorty. I got a rep to protect ;) –Spencer_

_Shorty? Really? We haven't even been together a day and you're already poking fun at my size? It's a good thing I like you so much. –Aria_

_Yeah, but you're my shorty :) Yes it is. I'm the luckiest girl in the world –Spencer_

_Awww I see what you did there. I'm gonna go take a shower, see you at school –Aria_

_Okay see you soon –Spencer_

I got in the shower, thinking about everything.

Spencer's my _girlfriend_. I can't believe it. How in the world did I get so lucky?

* * *

**I hope you like it! Coming soon, Hanna can see Sparia's relationship blossoming, but will Spencer and Aria tell Hanna and/or Emily, or will they keep it to themselves? How does Emily deal with her first psychotherapy appointment on the horizon? With Ezra still trying to win Aria back, how will it affect Spencer and Aria's relationship? And how will they deal with his advances?**

**Let me know what you think should happen! Suggestions? Please review!**


	12. You're The One That I Want

**beverlie4055: I'm glad you're enjoying it**

**Sparia: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

**Didi-forever: Thank you! I'm flattered :D**

**nirricles-happen: Thank you :) I thought it makes it more realistic.**

**SpariaLover: Thanks, I will :)**

* * *

**Hanna's POV**

School was the last place I wanted to be right now, but here I was in the middle of the courtyard, listening to Mona prattle on about the shopping spree I'd missed out on this weekend.

Of course I knew that Mona loathed Alison for the way Ali had treated her, but Ali had been one of my best friends before she disappeared. You'd think she'd realize I was upset about her death, not that we all hadn't seen this one coming. She'd been missing for a year, we had held out very little hope of finding her alive. But no, Mona gabbed on as if nothing had happened.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

_I'm going through with the treatment –Em_

I smiled.

Good. Emily's on her way back to us. It was amazing how fast it had happened. Aria had been back for a week, and through all that's happened this week, rough as it was, Spencer, Emily, Aria and I had become an us again. It felt surprisingly good to have my friends back. Not that I didn't love Mona, but I guess sometimes it's good to have a little… variety.

Mona hadn't even noticed that I hadn't been paying attention, describing some Prada bag she had spotted the other day.

"Hey," I heard Sean say from behind me, interrupting Mona's rambling.

I whirled around in my seat.

"Sean…" I said.

"Can we talk?" Sean asked.

I looked at Mona, who nodded. I wondered if she realized we had broken up, having forgotten to tell her, or maybe I was just avoiding it. I mean, who brags about being dumped?

We moved to a corner where there weren't many people.

"Look, Hanna," Sean said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. I love you and I don't want to see anybody else. I know you must've been thinking all weekend about what happened and…"

This was bullshit. He probably got rejected by some dumb slut he was chasing.

"You know what Sean?" I said, "I haven't thought about you since Noel's party, in case you haven't noticed, I've got other things on my mind."

He was crazy if he thought he could come crawling back to me, thinking I had nothing better to do than think of him all weekend, particularly the weekend my best friend is found dead.

And you know what? I could use a little less crazy about now. And a little more sympathy, too.

I walked back to where Mona was sitting. I spotted Spencer and Aria holding hands under one of the tables in the courtyard. I smirked to myself. I guess _that_ went well.

**Spencer's POV**

I arrived to school a little later than usual as I had stopped at Starbucks for a coffee.

I spotted Aria sitting at one of the tables in the courtyard. I felt my heart race.

She's all mine, I can't believe it.

I sat down next to her, pushing the coffee I had bought for her toward her, and taking a sip from my own.

Aria looked at me skeptically.

"Don't worry," I said, knowing exactly why she was looking at me, "I didn't make it."

This caused Aria to laugh. God, I love her laugh.

"Thank you, Spence," Aria said, "You really are the sweetest."

I blushed, and mumbled, "Only the best for my girl."

Aria blushed this time, I think it was from hearing me call her 'my girl'. To be honest, it was amazing to be able to call her that.

I took her hand in mine, underneath the table. She squeezed mine lightly in response, sending waves of happiness through me.

"So," I said, "Do you have any plans for Friday?" I asked Aria.

I wanted to take her out on a date. A real date. And I had a great idea, too. Well at least, I hoped it was a great idea. I didn't want to disappoint Aria.

"Yeah," Aria said, looking at me with a strange expression on her face. It looked like some combination of amusement, confusion, and guilt.

I didn't want her to feel guilty for already having plans though. I wanted her to be happy, but though I tried, I couldn't hide my disappointment. It came through in the single syllable I uttered, "Oh."

Aria cocked her head to one side, "Do you mind telling me what they are?" she said, smirking at me.

I laughed, "Nice one, shorty."

Her smirk only got bigger. She looked at me expectantly.

"No," I said, "It's a surprise."

She frowned, "I really don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one," I said, squeezing her hand.

"Hey, Spence?" Aria said suddenly, as if I hadn't been paying attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you notice Hanna looking at us funny?" she asked me.

I hadn't noticed.

I looked around for Hanna, finding her at the other side of the courtyard, smiling at us with a look of satisfaction on her face. She knew. Of course she knew. She knew before I knew.

"She's probably figured us out," I admitted.

"How would she know?" Aria asked, looking at me, daring me to tell her that I had talked to Hanna, though I hadn't really. Unless you count that talk in the bathroom.

"She has this uncanny ability to look at someone and instantly know what they're love life is like," I responded.

It was true though. Hanna could read people's love life like a book. She could look at you and tell whether you've had sex at all, whether you've had sex recently, whether or not you liked someone, and if she paid attention, she could even tell who it is you liked. Sure, there were exceptions, but Hanna was good.

"And she knew I liked you…" I confessed to Aria.

"You told her?" Aria asked.

"No, apparently it was written all over my face."

Aria chuckled.

"So, should well tell her? Like officially?" Aria asked me.

"Well it would be nice to have someone to show off my beautiful girlfriend to," I whispered in Aria's ear, I pulled back and then said casually, "Plus, if she's already figured it out, she's gonna be mad if we don't tell her."

**Aria's POV**

"We should probably tell Emily, too." I said to Spencer.

Spencer nodded in agreement.

"You want to get going don't you?" I said, noticing how Spencer's left leg was twitching.

"I like to be in class early," Spencer said.

"I know," I chuckled.

"But, I'm avoiding Mr. Fitz," Spencer told me.

I realized it must have been driving Spencer crazy. She liked to stay on her teacher's good sides, and telling Ezra to 'back the fuck off' wasn't keeping her on his good side. He really shouldn't hold that against her, just because she was tired of him not being able to take a hint. Plus it was justifiable, if he ever tried to sway her grades because of it, it would be too easy to get him fired. If he's at all competent as a teacher, it shouldn't make any difference. I questioned his judgment for pursuing me after I had told him not to, though.

"Spence," I said, "Thank you, for defending me."

"He should know, no means no." Spencer said seriously.

"Never thought I'd see the day where Spencer Hastings swore at a teacher," I said teasing her.

Spencer glared at me.

"Don't worry, baby, it was really hot." I purred seductively into her ear.

Spencer's face flushed, but she regained her composure rather quickly. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

I laughed, "Come on, let's go," I said.

I walked into Ezra's classroom laughing with Spencer by my side. We were the first ones there, aside from Ezra, which was to be expected. Spencer was one of probably two people in the entire school who actually liked to get to class.

"Aria, a word," Ezra said.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Spencer," I told him.

I heard him sigh, knowing I wasn't going to give in to speaking to him alone. It's not that I couldn't, but I wasn't about to send Spencer away.

Ezra closed the door.

"Maybe he'd leave you alone if he knew…" Spencer whispered in my ear.

"Aria," Ezra said, "I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know how I let this happen, but I think I'm in love with you."

My mouth dropped. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Spencer's do the same. Spencer's arm instinctively wrapped around me in a protective manner.

"Well that's too bad," I said turning to look at Spencer, "because I'm in love with her."

I wrapped my arms around her neck. She smiled at me, kissing me, gently.

"I love you, too" Spencer said, leaving Ezra stunned.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Please Review!**


	13. Anyone Else But You

**Spencer's POV**

"You're kidding me, right?" Mr. Fitz said.

"No," Aria said meekly.

"But I thought…" Mr. Fitz started to say.

"I told you that I was in love with someone else," Aria said.

Aria looked up at me, a mix of emotions in her eyes. I knew that she cared about Mr. Fitz, and I could see it on her face, every time she saw him. I had seen the flicker of emotion on her face when Mr. Fitz had said that he was in love with her, a mixture of happiness and pain. I could tell that, in the short time she had been with him, she had grown to love him.

There was a part of me that wondered if she would be happier with him, but then she had chosen me over him, and when she looked at me, I could tell, she would always choose me over him. That didn't make it any easier for her to turn away from Mr. Fitz. And each time he came back, it hurt her that much more.

Now she was looking at me once again, the pain showing in her eyes, but her love for me shining through as well. I hated him for making Aria hurt, and I hated myself for it too.

I pulled Aria close to me, holding her tightly.

"Everything's going to be alright," I whispered into her ear.

Hanna burst through the classroom door, "Hey Spence, Aria, did you…"

Hanna stopped in her tracks looking at Aria and I in our embrace. She grinned widely at us.

"I knew it!" Hanna exclaimed.

"We were going to tell you and Emily today," I mumbled.

Aria cracked a weak smile.

I kissed her forehead. Mr. Fitz had made himself busy when Hanna came into the room. It was obvious that he didn't want any other students to find out about his feelings for Aria, which was his best move all day in my opinion.

I made a mental note to talk to him later, when Aria wasn't around.

"Oh right, did Emily tell you?" Hanna asked.

"Tell us what?" Aria asked.

"She's going through with the treatment!" Hanna said excitedly.

It was great news. I was so happy that Emily had decided to stop refusing treatment, and by the huge grin on Aria's face, I could tell that she was too. None of us liked to see her the way she us. I mean, sure, we loved that she was happy, but the hallucinations weren't healthy for her, and we all needed her to be healthy.

I wondered what made her change her mind. I was sure that it hadn't been Aria or myself, and I was pretty sure it hadn't been her mom or Hanna either. Whoever it was, if I ever find out, I'll be sure to thank them.

**Emily's POV**

"Ali," I said.

Alison had been looking out the window for the better part of the morning. She turned her head slightly so that she could see me in the corner of her eye.

"Come here," I said, holding my arms out for her to take.

She didn't, turning her attention back to the outside world.

"_Please_" I begged.

Alison didn't respond.

"Fine," I said, having had enough of her avoiding me.

I got out of the hospital bed, coming up behind Alison and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck.

If I didn't have a lot of time left with Alison, I was going to make her spend what little was left with me.

I felt her lean into me, but she quickly pulled away.

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I fought them as hard as I could, I didn't want to cry.

"Ali," I said, my tears threatening to spill over at any moment.

"Ali, I love you," I said as loud as I could, which ended up being no more than a whisper.

Alison twitched, but made no effort to respond.

"Fine," I said angrily, my tears flowing freely down my face, "Be that way. You know what? If you don't want to be with me than just leave, go on. _Prove them right_. You never wanted me anyway."

I turned around, heading back to my hospital bed.

I felt Alison's hand on my wrist. I turned around and she pulled me closer to her, kissing me intensely.

**Aria's POV**

Spencer locked the door to the bathroom after making sure that we were the only ones inside. When she turned around, I crushed my lips to hers. Her lips responded to mine instantly, but after a minute she pulled away.

"Aria," she breathed.

I had always liked my name and how it wasn't as common as most names you hear these days, but the way Spencer had just said it made me weak in the knees.

"Aria," Spencer said again, more normally this time, "I need to talk to you."

I frowned. That wasn't a good sign. I pulled away from Spencer, allowing her the room I knew she needed to collect her thoughts.

"Aria," she said again, more softly this time, "I love you more than anything, you know that, right?"

I did. I was sure that Spencer loved me, in fact, I'm pretty sure that she would do pretty much anything for me, although some things I'd probably have to coax her to do, like if I wanted to do something illegal, not that I would. I could see it in her eyes every time she looked at me. I could feel it in every touch, and hear it in every word.

I nodded, unsure of where this was going.

Her eyes burned with her love for me, but something was off. It looked like she was in pain, and I couldn't bare to see her like this.

"Spence, honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. After a moment, she took a deep breath.

"I know that you love him," she said, referring to Ezra. Her voice was calm, not accusatory. She wasn't blaming me for anything. She wasn't implying that it was wrong. She was just stating that she knew.

It was true, as much as I wished it wasn't. I did love Ezra, and I'm not entirely sure how it had happened, and so fast at that. Ezra and I shared this connection that I couldn't describe.

I opened my mouth to tell her that Ezra meant nothing to me, though it wasn't completely true, he did mean _something_, but Spencer meant so much more. Ezra might mean something to me, but Spencer meant _everything_.

"It's okay," Spencer said before I had said anything at all, "I know that you love me, too." Spencer forced a weak smile.

"I can see how much it hurts you, every time you tell him no," Spencer said.

My head started spinning. Was Spencer telling me that I should be with Ezra and not her? I didn't want that. She couldn't be breaking up with me already, could she?

"I love you so much," Spencer said, letting a tear roll down her cheek, "and I don't ever want to let you go, but," Spencer paused, "if you'll be happier with him, then I want that for you."

Tears were now silently flowing from Spencer's eyes. I knew that to say this to me was killing her. I could see the fear in her eyes, afraid that I might actually choose Ezra over her. But there wasn't even a choice. Sure, I loved Ezra, but the thought of not being with Spencer wasn't something I could handle.

I could feel my own tears slipping from my eyes.

"Spencer," I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder, "That you would let me go, so that I could be happy with someone else shows just how much you love me, but _please_ don't ever let me go," I sighed, "Sure, letting go of Ezra is hard, but to lose you, would be to lose my heart."

Spencer kissed me with more passion and love than I had ever imagined possible, not stopping until we both had to come up for air.

"I was so hoping you would choose me again," Spencer said.

"My heart will never belong to anyone but you."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**I'm thinking about ending this story soon, but if you think I should keep going, let me know. **

**Please review :)**


	14. Like We Never Loved At All

**I know it's been a while since I last updated, sorry about the delay. I've decided to keep going with this story for now, but my other stories are higher on my priority list, so of the ones I have going right now, this will probably be updated least often.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

* * *

**Emily's POV**

I must have fallen asleep. I woke up with a still sleeping Alison in my arms. I nuzzled my head against hers, loving every second I got to spend with her, realizing that it may all end soon.

"I love you," I whispered to Alison, before kissing her on the head.

I hadn't woken her up, which was good because, firstly, she needed her sleep, and secondly, I had just noticed a woman sitting in the chair where Alison usually sat when she wasn't in the hospital bed with me. The woman seemed to be watching me and taking notes; I assumed she was the psychotherapist that Dr. Stevens had set me up with.

I carefully released Alison from my arms, making sure not to wake her, while I got out of the hospital bed.

"I hope you don't mind if I use the bathroom before we start," I said to the woman.

"Not at all," the woman responded pleasantly.

When I emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, the woman was jotting something down in her notebook.

I didn't want to disturb Alison, who was now snoring softly, so I made my way over to the window, and sat down in the chair there.

"Tired of the bed?" the woman asked a few moments later.

I looked up at her. She had turned her chair so that it was facing me now, instead of the bed.

"I didn't want to wake her," I said. I didn't really care if she could see Ali or not, she obviously thought I was crazy or she wouldn't be here.

The woman nodded, "You must be Emily, then," she said, showing no indication that she had or hadn't seen Ali, but that regardless of whether or not she had, she was moving on.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm Dr. Myers," she said, extending her right hand towards me.

I shook her hand somewhat reluctantly, mumbling meaningless pleasantries.

"So…" I said after an awkward silence, "How does this work?"

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to be doing. I'd never been to a psychotherapist before, or even a psychologist or a therapist or even a counselor.

"Well, simply put, we talk," Dr. Myers said, "If you don't know what to say, I can ask you questions and you can answer them as best you can."

This felt like some sort of test. I wondered if it was possible to fail. I tried to figure out what types of questions she might ask me, and how I would answer them, and what I would even talk about. But, honestly, it wouldn't be that hard to figure out, I mean, she was here for me to talk about Alison, wasn't she?

I was suddenly hit with a burning desire to know if Dr. Myers could see Alison, too, but at the same time, I didn't want to know, because if she said no, it would seem more real. If she couldn't see Ali, it would be true. If she couldn't see Ali, then I was really crazy. I was not ready to deal with what all that would mean.

I couldn't imagine not being able to see her, not feeling the softness of her skin. I couldn't imagine not _having_ her; now that I had her, I didn't ever want to lose her. She had been all I'd dreamed about for years, and now my dreams were real. At least I think they are, and I was terrified of waking up to find out this was just another dream.

I looked past Dr. Myers. I felt my lips curve into a sweet smile as I watched Alison, sleeping, the movement of her chest as it rose and fell slowly with each unconscious breath.

I didn't understand how people could just _not_ see her. She was beautiful, breathtaking, and as such, even those who didn't find themselves completely smitten, as I was, should, would, still marvel at all the was Alison. There had been a reason that Alison commanded everyone's attention simply be being there. It was a gift, one she'd been born with, just like her undeniable beauty.

As hard as it was to tear my eyes away from my love, my sleeping beauty, I forced myself to turn my attention back to Dr. Myers. She was looking at me intently, probably waiting for some response from me.

Perhaps she was looking for some reaction that she could take notes on in her notebook. I wondered what she was writing there. Was it good? Or did it simply emphasize how much of a lunatic she thought I was?

**Spencer's POV**

It was lunchtime. I took a detour, avoiding both Aria and my locker, making a pit stop on the way to lunch.

I opened the door, and was relieved to find the classroom exactly the way I wanted it: empty with the exception of Mr. Fitz.

"I need to talk to you," I said in what probably came across as a stern voice.

Mr. Fitz looked up, clearly startled by my presence, not that I cared that much.

"Um, Spencer," Mr. Fitz said. He seemed tense, it was obvious that I made him uneasy.

I wondered if it was my personality that made him uneasy, as it did many others for some reason that seemed to escape me, not that I was really looking for it, or if it was that he was in love with my girlfriend, or even the fact that I knew every facet of his relationship with her.

"Just listen," I said, not really wanting to hear more than absolutely necessary from him.

He nodded, probably wondering if I was going to threaten to turn him in. I guessed that's probably what he was expecting.

"If you're really in love with Aria, you'll respect that she's happier with me," I said, wasting no time getting straight to the heart of the matter.

Mr. Fitz started to say something, but I cut him off.

"You see Mr. Fitz," I tried my best to make him understand, "you're right, what you're thinking, she loves you, too."

Mr. Fitz's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what I was saying. Hell, I couldn't believe I was telling him this, as there was a possibility it would make him fight for her even more. Well let's be honest, we both knew Aria loves him, it was just that I was telling, no, admitting, that it was true that we were having a hard time believing.

"But she loves me, too."

Mr. Fitz was silent, probably processing what I had said.

"She chose _me_, and you _need_ to respect that because she'll keep rejecting you," I told him honestly, "and it kills her inside, every time she does it, you can see it in her eyes."

"So stop," I said, "Stop hurting her."

Waiting for no response, I quickly turned and left the room, leaving Mr. Fitz there to contemplate what I had said. I made my way to the cafeteria to find Aria, and subsequently, Hanna.

**Aria's POV**

I didn't see Spencer on my way to lunch, which was unusual because we normally go to lunch together. She wasn't by her locker either, and she wasn't in the cafeteria when I got there either.

I sat down next to Hanna at what had been our usual table back when Alison was with us. I could feel a knot forming in my stomach, from not knowing where Spencer was.

It was probably five minutes into lunch, five minutes of listening to Hanna go on about how Sean had no compassion whatsoever, before I saw Spencer walk into the cafeteria. The knot in my stomach vanished and was replaced with millions of butterflies as she walked toward us, her smile making my heart race as I mirrored the gesture.

"Hey," I said when she reached the table, "I was starting to get worried, what happened to you?"

"I just had to talk with my teacher," Spencer said.

She probably wanted more extra credit. That would be something she would do, ask if there was anything so she could have an above perfect average. I chuckled at the thought.

**Emily's POV**

"Can you see her?" I blurted out, gesturing towards my still sleeping girlfriend.

I hadn't meant to. In fact, I'd been trying to avoid any mention of it. I had been talking with Dr. Myers about swimming for the last half-hour. I guess I just couldn't let it go. I _had_ to know.

I felt like Spencer, who always _needed_ to know what was going on, who needed to understand _everything_. Only, with me, it was only this I needed to know.

"No," Dr. Myers said softly. She was smiling, probably because I had actually said something about what we both knew was the real reason why she was here. Her voice wasn't condescending or anything when she said it though. In that one syllable, you could feel the sense of understanding, and the respect she had for me, though I wasn't sure why she would have respect for me. I mean, we'd just met, what could she possibly know about me other than I swim?

Contrary to what I had thought earlier, her tone implied that she didn't think I was a lunatic at all. It was like she was telling me everything was going to be alright without having to use the words.

"Who is she?" Dr. Myers asked.

"Alison," I answered quietly, though I was sure she had heard me.

And of course, she knew right away exactly who I was talking about. Everybody had heard about her. It had been big news, more than once. Alison DiLaurentis would always be remembered in the town of Rosewood as the girl who had disappeared, the girl who had been found dead a year later in her own backyard.

It hit me, as I thought about everything, that this meant that she really was dead. It meant that the Alison, who I was looking at right now, wasn't real. It meant that Alison had never really loved me.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review!**

**In the next chapter: Emily talks with Dr. Myers about Alison, Spencer and Aria tell Emily about their relationship, and without Sean, what guy does Hanna have her eyes on now?**

**Because I won't be updating this as often, check out these other stories:**

**If you want more Aria, feel free to check out my other big Sparia story: When I Look At You, written entirely from Aria's POV  
Want more Spencer? Check out Finding Aria, written entirely from Spencer's POV.  
Spemily your thing? Check out You Don't Have To Be Afraid To Fall In Love.  
Sparia Recommendation (not written by me): When Friends Become Lovers by CloudGypsy!**


	15. Tell Me All Your Secrets

**Emily's POV**

I looked past Dr. Myers, half- expecting Alison to be gone, but she wasn't. She was still there, snoring softly.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes threatening to spill over. I just didn't understand. If this wasn't Alison, if it wasn't real, then why was I seeing her? Every kiss, every touch it all felt so real. I could even taste her lips. So how was it that I was the only one who could see her? How was it possible that this was all a lie?

"Were you and Alison, close?" Dr. Myers prompted me.

I nodded, trying my best to push back the waterworks, determined not to cry.

"Yeah," I managed to say, my voice sounded rough, hoarse, like I was losing it, but I wasn't.

"She's one of my best friends," I said, realizing as I said it that because everyone seemed to think Alison was dead, she'd probably note that I hadn't used the past tense, but then, this was why she was here, wasn't it?

"What was she like?" Dr. Myers asked me. I noted that she used the past tense.

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I was comfortable with this. I mean, Alison was right there, or at least, for me, she was. What if she woke up while I was talking? What if the words I would speak didn't do her justice?

After arguing with myself in my head, I finally spoke, having decided to answer Dr. Myers, but not give a detailed answer.

"Alison's amazing," I said when I finally spoke, "Especially when you really get to know her. She's got these walls that are hard to get by, but once she lets you in, you just can't imagine being outside of them. She's beautiful, but then, that's obvious. When she's with you, she makes you feel special, like no one else can compare to you, like you are the world, or at least the only part of it that matters."

I hadn't meant to say this much, but it just came out. It was so natural, and I meant every word I said.

"What was your favorite thing about her?" Dr. Myers asked.

"I love her eyes," I said without thinking, "I just get so lost in their depth, they're like the ocean, blue and deep. When I look into them, I just know that she sees me, like _really_ sees me, for exactly who I am, and that who I am is good enough for her, and knowing that I'm good enough for her is all I really need to know, it's amazing, she's amazing, and it's all I could ask for is to be seen the way she sees me."

"I love you," I heard Alison say.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. I hadn't realized that she'd woken up.

"God, Ali, you scared me," I said, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," she said sincerely.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," she said, signaling for me to join her. I did so immediately.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me," Alison said.

"Of course, I do," I replied, as if her statement were absurd, because, to me, it was. "Ali, I love you, you are the best part of me," I told her.

She smiled at me, taking my head into her hands. Our lips connected. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

"I think that's all for today," I heard Dr. Myers say.

I jumped again, having forgotten that Dr. Myers was still there.

"Oh, uh, okay," I said.

And with that, Dr. Myers packed up her stuff and left the room.

**Aria's POV**

I looked up at Spencer, wanting to close the short distance between us, but painfully aware that I couldn't. I guess theoretically there wasn't _really_ anything stopping me from doing so, but we were in public, in school, and Spencer and I were still figuring this out ourselves, we didn't need everyone else weighing in.

She smiled softly at me, "Do you want me to pick you up when I'm done?" she asked me.

I shook my head, "No, I'll just wait around until you finish practice and we'll go see Em together."

"Okay," Spencer said, her eyes lingering on me before she walked off to field hockey practice.

When Spencer was gone, I turned around. I wanted to set Ezra straight before this got too out of hand. Spencer didn't deserve to have Ezra hanging all over me. She didn't need to second guess us all the time. She's the one I want, not him.

I knocked on Ezra's door, which was already open, as I entered the room.

"We need to talk," I said seriously, as he looked up at me.

"No, actually, I need to talk," I amended, "You need to listen."

He nodded, indicating that he understood.

"I can't do this," I told him, "You pining after me, it's not okay. I have a girlfriend, who I happen to love, and this, this act, this behavior, whatever it is you want to call it, it's not fair to her and it's not fair to me. What you want from me, I can't give that to you, I'm sorry, but I can't, so you need to back off, or I swear to God I'll report you."

Ezra looked taken aback. He definitely wasn't expecting me to threaten to report him, but I felt it would get across how serious I was. I hoped I wouldn't have to, I mean, I still care about him, but it just isn't enough.

"Aria," Ezra said, looking unsure of himself, his voice quivering slightly.

I looked at him skeptically. I could see he was hurting, and it was only what was left of my willpower and my love for Spencer that was keeping me from running into his arms. But I wouldn't do that to him or to Spencer or even to me. It wasn't worth it.

"Aria, I never meant to hurt you," Ezra said, taking me somewhat by surprise, "And I can see, now, that I have been, that I am, so as much as it kills me to do so, I'll back off, I'll let you go."

I smiled faintly at him.

"Thank You, Ezra," I said.

"I think it's best you call me Mr. Fitz from now on," Ezra said.

I nodded, "Of course."

He looked down at his feet, seemingly unable to look at me any longer.

"I think you should go now," Ezra said.

I nodded again, and turned to leave. I looked over my shoulder one more time, before I walked away.

**Spencer's POV**

Emily was asleep when Aria and I got to her room. I felt Aria grab my hand, squeezing it lightly, telling me everything was going to be okay.

I wasn't so sure. I didn't know how Emily would react. I mean, I'm sure on some level she'd be happy for us, but with everything that's going on, would it be like we're flaunting our new relationship in front of her whilst encouraging her to let go of the one she's in, granted her relationship is with a figment of her imagination, but still. Would that make us hypocrites?

On the other hand, maybe telling her about our relationship, which was essentially us coming out to her, would help her. I mean, we'd all known about her love for Ali, which leads me to believe she's either bisexual or gay, but she'd never admitted it before. Maybe this would help her come to terms with it herself, make her see that it's okay, that we're okay with it.

I sat down in the chair next to Emily's bed, and Aria sat in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder.

Now we wait, we wait for Emily to wake up.

It didn't take long. Within minutes, Emily had started to stir.

"Em?" I said cautiously when I was sure that she was awake.

She turned over looking at us like a deer in the headlights.

"Spence? Aria?" she asked, seemingly confused.

"Yeah, it's us," Aria said.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Coming to check in on our best friend, what else?" Aria smiled.

This caused Emily to smile. That was a good sign. I hadn't seen a non-hallucinatory-Alison-related smile from her in a while.

"We heard you decided to go through with treatment," I said.

"I, uh, yeah," Emily said.

"That means you get to go home soon, right?" I asked, trying to bring the up a lighter topic.

Emily's face lit up, "Yeah, in the next couple days. I can't wait, this bed is mighty uncomfortable."

Aria and I laughed.

We talked with Emily for a while, exchanging stories of the past year, laughs, smiles, and I got in a few witty comments, but after a while it started getting late and we still hadn't gotten to the point of why we had really come. Though we had come to check in on her as well, we didn't want to lie to her.

"So, uh, Em," I said nervously, "There's something we need to tell you."

She looked at me, her eyes filled with intense curiosity.

"We're not really telling anybody yet, because it's still new to us, but you're one of our best friends, and we think you deserve to know," I said.

"Spencer and I are dating," Aria said, I think more to interrupt my rambling than to actually tell Emily, but regardless, it had gotten the job done.

I couldn't read the expression on Emily's face, in fact, I'm pretty sure her expressions were changing to fast for me to get a hold on what they were.

After a few moments, her face settled on a smile, "I'm happy for you guys," Emily said.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. Even though I had really already known that Emily would support us, her opinion meant a lot to both Aria and I.

"Thanks," Aria and I said at the same time.

"That means the world to us," Aria said. I nodded in agreement.

* * *

**What do you think? Please Review!**

**I know I've been lacking on Hanna recently, but I can't seem to come up with anything that I'm happy with in regard to her. Hopefully I'll have some ideas for the next chapter!**

**A/N: This story is officially ON HIATUS until further notice while I focus my attention on my novel. Thank you for all your continued support. I will continue this story and the rest of my stories once I've made major progress with my novel.**

**Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story! I really appreciate all your feedback! **

**Until next time, kids!**


End file.
